


Beyond The Limits

by Weallfadeaway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, homophobic parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weallfadeaway/pseuds/Weallfadeaway
Summary: A dare at a party changes everything.
Relationships: Adam 'Edge' Copeland/Jay 'Christian' Reso, Adam 'Edge' Copeland/Matt Hardy, Christian Cage/Edge, Christian Cage/Edge/Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy, Christian Cage/Jeff Hardy, Edge/Matt Hardy, Jay 'Christian' Reso/Adam 'Edge' Copeland/Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy, Jay 'Christian' Reso/Jeff Hardy, Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how Adam had talked me into this. I hated going to things like these. His friends and I got along fine, but I didn't have too many friends myself. I think he was trying to get us all to bond and me to come out of my shell, but I just didn't really do the party thing. But... I guess some free beer couldn't help.

We got to the Hardy's and Matt answered the door. When we got inside, we saw Chris in the corner showing Jeff some chords on the guitar. Sean, Jesse, and Billy were taking shots of some amber liquid, while Hunter was struggling rolling a joint.

"Bro! You need me to show you that shit again?" Jesse joked, getting a middle finger in response.

I was surprised that was all I saw when I when I walked in. I thought when he said we were going to Jeff and Matt's to party, that meant an actual _party_. This was just a hang out! At least that's what I thought when the night started...

About an hour later, we were all pretty buzzed. We sat in a circle on the floor, passing bottles and joints back and forth. Hunter and Sean were staring at some porno mag one of them had snagged from their dad, laughing at the ridiculous size of the girls breasts.

"Well, at least she'd never drown. Not with those built in flotation devices!" Hunter said, with a drunken laugh way louder than he realized.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Jeff said, with a devilish grin. "We're gonna play truth or dare!"

"Dude, come on, we're not 12." Adam jested.

"Yeah, but it's so much funner when you're drunk! You'll see! But there's one rule... you _cannot_ back out of anything. It doesn't matter _what_." He said. "Now... Truth or dare, Adz?"

"Truth." Adam replied without hesitation. He wasn't _that_ drunk yet.

"How far did you get with that Trish girl down the block?" He asked, getting up to grab a few more chasers from the fridge. "I saw you leave with her at Mark's last weekend!"

"Oh dude! I went out to the back yard to smoke a cigarette. I saw her lying down on the bench back there. So I asked what was wrong and she told me she was getting dizzy and shit. I think that Andrew dude had slipped her something. I gave her a ride home, that's all!" He said. Yes, I was pretty proud of my brother when he had told me the story.

"What's the matter, Adam-antium? She not quite your type?" Jeff asked, as he sat down in his lap, throwing his arms around Adam's neck and batting his eyelashes up at him.

Adam didn't answer, just asked, "Billy, truth or dare?"

We watched Billy get naked and go ask the neighbor for sugar. Sean had put his hair in pigtails and sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'... which I could have gone my whole life without seeing. Matt telling about when he fooled around with that Lita chick from school. Chris had eaten ice cream off of the floor. We kept going, enjoying laughs and embarrassing stories. I was actually having a good time! _Until_...

"You know what I just realized? Jay hasn't gone yet!" Jeff said, stumbling to get up and get over to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder, his lips kinda close to my ear, and said, "For that, you _have_ to do a dare. And, for that... you _have_ to give Adam a lap dance."

"Dude, we're brothers." I replied, simply.

"Not _real_ brothers." He replied. Which was true, I was adopted. When I was about 5, I went away to my grandmother's house for the summer, so my parents could try to work on their relationship. One night, when they were coming home from a date, they were hit by a car that was in a high-speed chase with the police. They both died on impact. I was going to live with my grandma but she died shortly after. His mom didn't want me to get sent into foster care. She was best friends with my mom, so it just seemed natural that they take me. And I was _so_ glad they did.

"Jeff, I don't know, man." Adam said, nervously.

"Come on! It would be sexy as fuck." He replied, bluntly. "Does anyone protest? Really?" He asked to reply of a bunch of wide open mouths and shaking heads that, no, they didn't.

I looked to Adam and raised my eyebrows in a silent question. Was he okay with this? He looked a little scared, but stood up, and went to go grab a chair from the kitchen as Hunter found a song on the radio that would work. He poured a couple shots, and beckoned me over with his finger. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He said, "It's okay" as he handed me my glass and downed his in a flash. I followed suit, drinking it quickly. "Hey, just pretend no one else is here. Pretend I'm someone you got a crush on... just... not _too_ much though." He advised, with a small smile.

Okay, yeah. I had had a crush on Chris for a while now. And I guess, if that was the only thing was going to get me through this, then I'd have to try it out. It was a better plan than no plan, which is what I had.

He sat down and I felt him grab my belt loop, pulling me closer. I grabbed his hand, and smacked it, saying, "Uh uh. You don't get to touch the stripper."

He put his knuckle in his mouth, sucking at the stinging skin for relief. "Oww, Jase. That hurt!" He whined. I laughed and grabbed that hand, kissing the top, and saying my apologies. He smiled in forgiveness, and I suddenly remembered everyone was watching us, expecting their show.

I put my hands on his shoulders and began moving my hips, tentatively, back and forth. Too shy to be doing this for sure, especially with an audience. But I breathed in slowly and just remembered Adam's words. Just pretend no one else is here. I began moving more slowly, sensually, as my hands trailed down his chest and shot to his knees, spreading them instantly. I turned my body around so my back was facing him. I bent forward, gyrating my hips to the beat, inches... no, _centimeters_ above his crotch.

I was trying to picture Chris there - his face, his body, his metallic blue eyes. But all I was seeing was Adam. His eyes were half-open and his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips. I had to turn back around, so I wouldn't look at him. I leaned back into his chest, putting my face in his neck, and I felt his breath hitch in his throat. I was grinding down in his lap, tugging at my hair and flipping it back and forth with my movements. I swear, I almost heard a low, deep groan escape his lips.

Holy shit. Was I making him horny? I had to admit, I _did_ kind of enjoy that I could open myself up like this. I almost pictured myself crying and having to run to the bathroom or something. But... did it _have_ to be Adam? And did it _have_ to be turning me on a little too?

Then, I felt it. When I moved my ass down onto his crotch, his cock twitched in his pants. He was getting hard! _Oh god, this is wrong!_ My eyed widened with fear and shame. I mumbled something about needing a cigarette and heading out the front door to the porch. Someone had left their pack out there and it had been so long since I'd had one. Adam would probably kill me any other time. He hated that he smoked, but just couldn't quit. He told me he had better never catch me with one, and I was good at hiding it before, but this should be an exception. I grabbed one, lighting it, and inhaling, desperately trying to find that calming of nerves.

I put my head in my hands after exhaling, and saw it. My dick was half-hard too. I guess in all the excitement, I hadn't noticed. Then again, I'm a 16 year old boy. My dick is always half-hard. Same with Adam. He's 16 too. He gets a boner watching paint dry. So, we can't really be too ashamed of what happened, right? Just two crazy teenagers with their wacky hormones.

I hadn't noticed Adam take the seat beside me until a minute later, when he opened the pack and took one too. "Ma will kill you for smoking, you know."

"You too. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." I said, hoping he got the hidden connotation.

I held out my lighter and he took it and said, "Yeah, you know I will."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

We decided to take off afterwards, seeing as there wasn't much liquor left, and we didn't really feel like seeing what other boundaries that Jeff wanted to push that night. We went in and said our goodbyes, to which Sean replied, "Yeah, gotta go finish what you started!". Adam and I walked around the group, giving our goodbye hugs and handshakes. He decided Sean deserved a nice, hard goodbye punch in the chest. "Damn, I was just joking, bro!" Adam still gave him an annoyed look and continued down the line.

The walk home was silent, awkward. The cool night air definitely helped sober me up some, but he was still stumbling pretty badly. He really had a lower tolerance than I did, which made no sense to me, considering he was always out drinking and partying with his buddies. He tried like hell to open his bedroom window but was having a hard time in his intoxicated daze. I sighed and took over for him, pushing the frame up as quietly and slowly as I could. I got inside and tried to help Adam not stumble and fall when he did, but his pant leg caught on a nail. I grabbed him and unhooked him, begging him to stop the loud drunken giggling as I did. I then walked up to the door, opening it inch by inch slowly so I could peek out and see if the coast was clear.

"Shit, I might be stuck in here for the night." I said. "Ma's working on the novel again."

Every six months or so, our mother would get bored of the normal daily routine, get herself a cheap bottle of wine or two, and start working on a romance novel that she had been writing since she was 23. She was sitting at the computer in the living room, though, which meant if I opened Adam's door, she would _clearly_ see that I wasn't in my room. And since I stopped going to Adam with bad dreams when we was 6, and probably smelled like whiskey and sweat, she would instantly put it together that we had snuck out.

I looked between the bed and the floor, contemplating. I used to sleep in Adam's bed but after tonight... after what happened... it might just be a little _too_ awkward

"Do you got any extra blankets or anything? I'll crash down here." I asked, pointing at the ground.

"No." He replied, "Bro, it's cool. Sleep here." He patted on the bed next to him. Well, I guess if he was okay with it...

We each took off our jeans and got in the bed, but realized, it would be too hot with the both of us, especially just before summer. So we both stripped our shirts as well, and laid back in just our boxer-briefs and a thin sheet covering us.

"Those dudes would totally think some nasty shit if they saw us right now." Adam jested. "Seriously, though... Bro, where the hell did you learn to move like that?"

I blushed, not wanting to reply, but knowing he would just keep asking, "I don't know. I never have done anything like that before. I just... thought about what I would like to see and tried to replicate that." I said.

"Well, I think Jeff definitely got his show." He replied.

"Why do you think they wanted to see that so bad?"

"I don't know. He's a fuckin' freak, we all know that! But, honestly though... I think it's... however wrong it is, to some people it makes it _that_ much hotter." He replied. Well, I guess that makes sense.

Just then, a question popped up in my head and it escaped my lips before I realized I had asked it. "Do you think him and Matt ever...?"

He sighed, and answered, "Once, I saw them in their backyard, I had just got there, they didn't know I was there yet. I was still coming through the house, but... right before I opened the back door, I noticed that Matt was really upset about something, almost crying. Jeff walked up to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him right on the lips. It was just a peck, but it kind of... lingered, you know." My eyes went wide. I hadn't expected there to really be a story. "I don't know. I always kind of wondered about that in the back of my head though. How it seemed so natural to them, and it kind of looked... right, in a weird way. So, why _is_ it so wrong?"

"I don't know, Adz." I replied, "Well, was it like when Nana tries to kiss you? Or like... more intimate?"

He paused for awhile, contemplating, before breaking the silence. "Jason...?"

"Yeah?"

Then he grabbed both sides of my face and looked deeply into my eyes. He was searching for some kind of sign to stop, I guess, but I was too shocked to convey anything else. He pressed his lips, which I had to admit were ridiculously soft, to mine. He kept them there just long enough for my brain to process what was happening, and then he pulled away.

 _Holy crap._ Adam kissed me.

"Was that wrong?" He asked, as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He searched my face for signs that I was mad or about to hit him, I guess, but I wasn't...

I wasn't sure how to answer. All our lives, for as long as anyone knew really, society told us it was wrong... a broken law, a sin committed, but... "No, it wasn't." I hadn't realized I'd even said it, until I heard my own voice. Was _that_ how I felt? Really?

"Good. I didn't think so either." He replied with a satisfied smile, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, quickly.

But I was wide awake now. It was wrong. It was wrong that it _didn't_ feel wrong. I expected there to be a sick, nauseated feeling in my stomach, and all I got were butterflies. What did this mean now? Wasn't I _supposed_ to be disgusted by this? Wasn't I _supposed_ to be angry?

So... why wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep much throughout the night. I was just going to blame it the next morning on the heat making me uncomfortable, if he asked. But I knew what was really making me uncomfortable... That dance. That kiss.

I couldn't get them out of my brain. _Why_? Why did it have to be Adam?

I laid there, watching him sleep. His long lashes softly grazing across his rosy cheeks. His mouth half-open, a light wheeze everytime he exhaled, his lungs probably feeling the burn from how much weed we smoked last night. His lips, full and inviting, even with a small stream of drool coming from them. Soft golden tendrils curling down onto his face, making him look almost angelic... How had I never noticed how beautiful he was before?

He groaned and his eyelids started fluttering. He was waking up. I panicked and rolled over, trying as hard as I could to pretend I was still sleeping.

"The fuck?" I heard him ask himself, before shaking my shoulder. "Jase?... Jay wake up!"

I rolled onto my back, stretching and moaning, I rubbed my eyes, and asked, "What's up?"

"Why are you sleeping in my bed? You have a bad dream?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"You don't remember?" I searched his eyes for signs he was kidding, but he wasn't. He didn't remember getting home... which meant he didn't remember the kiss. My heart kinda sank and I wasn't sure why. This sting in my chest was something I had never felt before.

Even through the inexplicable pain I was feeling, I decided I'd mess with him a little. I sat up and looked into his eyes with the most serious expression I could manage and said, "We had sex."

I expected him to punch me softly in the arm and say 'No, seriously... why are you in here?'. Either that, or joke back and ask 'Was I good?'. But the look of shock on his face kinda scared me. That meant he thought I was serious. He wouldn't ever think I was serious before if I made a joke like that.

"No, bro. We snuck in your window, but Ma was on the computer, so I got stuck in here for the night." I assured, to which I swear I heard a sigh of relief come from him. "Damn, how wasted were you?"

He blushed, "Pretty trashed. Uhh... I remember Sean in pigtails. I remember Jericho licking ice cream off... something gross?"

"The bathroom floor, yeah. Anything else?" I asked.

"I remember Hunter and Billy trying to hide that they were sneaking off to make out all night long." He laughed.

"I know, dude. They're _so_ obvious."

He searched his brain a little more, and I could tell a realization hit him. His eyes, his mouth went wide. "Oh god... Fucking Jeff! I'm going to kill him."

Well, at least he remembered _that_. "Yeah, we pretty much left after." I said.

I don't know why I wished he hadn't forgotten so badly, but I did. Why I see him the way I do now. But I _had_ to accept it now. I had feelings for him.

I stayed in my room as much as possible for the rest of the weekend. When I went to school on monday, I was trying to rush to the library before classes started... or before I ran into anyone. I guess I wasn't that lucky. I saw Jeff and Jesse sitting at one of the tables in the quad, and Jeff instantly called me over, asking where Adam was. I told him I had something to work on so I left early.

He stared at me, wondering something for a minute, before asking, "Are you okay?" I looked down at the ground, embarrassed. I couldn't tell him even though he _obviously_ wouldn't have a problem with it. I just shook my head yes, apparently unconvincingly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall until we were alone. "Don't lie, man. What's up? Anyone can see you are dealing with some shit right now."

"I don't know. We're not really..."

"Hey, screw that! I don't wanna hear we're not that close or anything. You need to talk, and I'm here." He said, before adding in a sing-songy voice, "So, tell me what's going on, Jaseypoo!"

I replied in the same tone, "Don't call me that, Jeffykins!"

"See? We're buddies! We got nicknames now!" He said, smiling wide, before putting his arm on my shoulder, "Now, spill already!"

"Well, the other night... when we got back from your place, I got stuck in Adz' room cuz Ma was in the living room. So we were talking and I asked him why people wanna see me and him do stuff like that... and he said cuz Jeff's a freak."

He raised his hand, "Guilty!"

I laughed a bit, but got hesitant at what I was about to say, "Well, this part is difficult, so just let me get it all out, okay?" I asked, and Jeff nodded, "I asked if he thought you and Matt had ever...? He said that he saw you kiss Matt once in your backyard. I asked him how it was, a family kiss or more? And... he grabbed me and showed me." I said, with an exasperated sigh. I began pacing back and forth as I continued, "Now, I can't get it out of my head. It's all I think about! I want it to go away, forget it ever happened. And, lucky him! _He_ doesn't remember!"

I had said too much. I rubbed at my eyes angrily, fighting back tears. What was Jeff going to say? Was he going to get mad that I said that about him and Matt?

But... he hugged me. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I welcomed it, wrapping my arms tightly around him as the tears flowed. Sobs were wracking through my body. Everything I had been holding in for the last two days was all spilling out. He ran his hands through my hair, and said, quietly, "Hey... I know how scary it is. And I can't lie, it always will be a little bit, but... if you love him, it's worth it."

"So you guys are...? But didn't he say he fooled around with Lita?" I asked, pulling away from him a little but his arms were still around me.

"He did! He just never mentioned that I was there too." He said, with an evil grin, as he wiped some tears off of my face.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, with a confused and agitated look on his face. Me and Jeff separated and turned toward him, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I think then that's when he noticed the tears. "What's going on, Jay? Did Jeff do something...?"

"No, no!" I protested, "I was just talking to him. He was helping me out with a problem."

"Since when did that start? You guys are best buds now?" He asked, even more confused. He seemed angry, but why?

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? Me to be friends with all of them, right?" I asked, in retort.

"Or maybe to just have friends, period." He replied, and I noticed he instantly looked like he regretted saying it. That doesn't mean that didn't hurt, though.

"Fuck you, Adam." I replied, before turning and walking back toward Jeff, "Talk to you later, Jeffykins!" I said, loudly, so Adam would hear.

He replied, just as loud, "Buh-bye Jaseypoo!", as I stormed off.

How dare he say something like that to me? Just because I'm not so obsessed with having everyone like me like he is... what, there's something wrong with me? I just wanted to be left alone most of the time. I didn't fit in with these people. So why should I try so hard? At least now I could honestly say I had Jeff as a friend. That was something.

The bell rang loudly above me in the hallway as I reached my locker. _Great_. Now I had first period. With Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a seat near the back of the class. Adam, of course, took a seat behind me and instantly began poking my shoulder and whispering at me, trying to get my attention. He was upset, because I was ignoring him, and he didn't know why. Which, I didn't feel great about, but I just didn't feel like yelling at him in front of a good portion of our classmates.

"Jay, please! Talk to me! You can't be this mad just because of what I said." He begged, "I'm so sorry, just please! Tell me what's going on!" He sounded desperate, devastated... depressed. Well, congratulations. You sound how I feel.

I finally gave up, because I got tired of the awkward stares that people were giving us, even the teacher. People _never_ saw me and Adam fight. I turned around, sharply, obviously still very angry, and said, in that sort of whispered yell, "Listen Adam, I don't really feel like talking to you right now. We'll talk about it when we get home. Now, if you don't mind, I'm not doing very well in this class, and I need to concentrate." Holy _crap_ , I sounded like a pissed off house wife.

He was genuinely hurt that I didn't want to talk to him, but I was trying to not make a scene in the middle of my english class. Although, I think we already failed that.

His whole expression saddened and he replied, "Alright. But whatever it is, I'm sorry. I can't stand you being mad at me." I hated that I was making him feel that way, but I just knew his hurt wasn't a fraction of what I was feeling.

I tried to avoid him the rest of the day and had succeeded so far. It was lunch now, just one more class to go and then I had 7th period free today, so I gotta to go home early. I figured since Jeff was the only person who knew my secret, I was going to find him and talk some more. I needed to work through this stuff before I went full-on crazy! And if anyone knew how I was feeling, it _had_ to be him.

Only on my search for Jeff, I ran into Matt this time. "Hey!" he greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Been better." I replied, "Have you seen your brother? I need to talk to him."

I think he saw the hurt on my face. Damn, was I _that_ obvious? He said he would take me to him and we headed off toward the art lab. Jeff was in there usually at lunchtime, flinging paint at a canvas and blaring loud music in his headphones, so he didn't notice when we walked up. He jumped about a foot in the air when Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus _Christ_ , babe. Don't scare me like that!" He said, pecking Matt on the lips. Holy shit! It _was_ true. It's one thing hearing about it, but seeing it...? Adam was right though. It seemed natural... seemed _right_ with them. Maybe if I was lucky, it'd be that way with me and Adam.

"What the hell, Jeff! You know you can't do that." Matt said, before whispering, "And not in front of Jason."

"It's okay, Matt, he knows. And there's no one else in here." He replied, "Besides... he's in the same predicament."

Matt turned to me, surprised, "You and Adz?"

"No... I... well, we... the other night..." I was so flustered, I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I didn't know why but I could feel my face getting red, tears forming in my eyes... dammit. I can't talk _to_ him, I can't talk _about_ him. This was pathetic.

"Hey," Matt said, grabbing my arm lightly and yanking me toward the door. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked, as Jeff grabbed my other arm.

"You can miss physics for one day, I'm sure," Jeff said, "Come on."

They dragged me out to Matt's car, a crappy twenty year old Ford station wagon, but he loved the hell out of that thing. Jeff and I sat in the back seat, as I explained the story to Matt. All about how the lap dance made us both hard, how he kissed me, and now how I was stuck with all these new feelings while Adam couldn't remember a thing.

"Are you sure he really doesn't remember? Or maybe he just wants to try to forget..." Matt said. "When the first thing happened between me and Jeff, I tried to act like I didn't remember. I denied it in my brain for months that it actually happened. But the problem was, like you said, you _can't_ get it out of your head. It haunts everything you do. He's going to have to accept it. Just hope it doesn't take as long for him."

"How _did_ that start with you two?" I asked.

"Well, one day, we were wrestling around in the backyard, and I felt his boner on my thigh. I don't know what came over me, but I always knew there was something more there. So I just said, screw it, I'm going for it and kissed him!" Jeff said, with a huge smile, "We ended up making out for awhile right there on the lawn. Our dad came home though, and Matt freaked. He ran inside, up to his room and I barely saw him for the next three months. I was absolutely devastated. I felt like my other half had been ripped from me and I didn't know how to function."

"Exactly!" I said, "That's exactly how it feels. God, if this is how bad it is after only a few days... _please_ , don't let him take months."

Jeff looked honestly concerned, before his eyes lit up, "Matty! Head to the mall! I have an idea."

"Why does your ideas always involve the mall?" He replied. I wasn't sure if that was sarcastic or not, and with Jeff especially, who knows?

I hated the mall. It was just a place for all the popular kids to show off how much money they had. It's not like we were poor or anything, I just didn't see why cash had to equal admiration among your peers. When we got there, I finally asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, there's that graduation party at Mark's for Glenn on Friday. So... we're going to sexify you up and we're going to make Adam _totally_ jealous," Jeff replied, with that evil smirk I was beginning to hate.

"And how's that going to make him jealous exactly?" Matt asked.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you about, babe..." And with that, the plan was born. Let's just hope it worked.

When I got home later on, Adam was sitting in the living room, watching tv. He snapped up from the couch as soon as I walked in the door, my backpack on my back and shopping bags in hand. He was fuming. Why? I wasn't sure. I know we were supposed to talk after school, but it's not like we made a specific plan or anything. Nothing to be this mad over.

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled, angrily.

"Well, obviously, I went to the mall, Adam. Jeez." I said, calmly.

"With who? Why? You hate the mall!"

"I went with Jeff and Matt to get something nice to wear for Glenn's party." I replied.

"Since when are you going to Glenn's party? And since when are you ditching school with the Hardys? Where'd you get money for clothes?" He asked, getting louder with every question.

"Jesus, Adam! What's with the third degree!? I'm going with Jeff and he helped me buy some stuff, okay?" I asked, as I began heading down the hall to my room.

He pushed me inside and locked the door. "Are you two fucking or something?" He asked, with an expression that was an odd combination of rage, despair, and... dare I say, jealousy? Maybe this plan _was_ working.

"And if we are, what's it to you?" I asked, stepping closer to him, inches apart. He froze for a second. I'm sure shocked at my answer, but also not sure how to respond.

He tugged at his hair, and stepped back, before responding, "You're my brother. He's my _best_ friend. I could barely get you guys to hang out before and now I can't pry you apart! This just seems..." he paused, and stepped back in my face, "It seems like you're trying to get back at me for something. What did I _do_ , Jase?"

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "That's the problem, Adam. You don't remember."


	5. Chapter 5

The few days between then and friday seemed like hell. Adam and I barely spoke, we barely left our rooms, and neither of us ate that much, which is almost impossible for 16 year old boys. Jeff and I had been hanging out a lot, which was really making Adam mad, but... I was just doing the same thing at the Hardys' house that I did at home. Mope... whine... cry. I was pretty damn sure the brothers were getting sick of me.

I was there now, getting ready for Glenn's party. This outfit Jeff picked out better work, because I felt _so_ uncomfortable. Tight black leather pants, a white button up shirt that I kept unbuttoned halfway down, and some black and silver boots. Jeff had come up behind me in the bathroom, and began combing out my hair for me. He sighed, as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Damn, Jaseypoo. I'd fuck you." He said, with a devious smile.

"Do I gotta re-think this?" Matt asked, as he came up to the open doorway.

"Oh, baby. You know you're my only little love muffin!" Jeff said, with a cheesy grin.

Matt laughed and replied, "Well, I'm leaving in ten, y'all. So hurry up!"

I turned back to Jeff, and asked, "So I look good?"

He put his hand on his chin, looking me up and down. "You're sexy as hell, but you are missing something." His eyes lightened as the idea hit him, and he ran to his room and came back with a necklace. It looked like a silver cross almost, only the top of the cross was an oval.

"What's that?" I asked, as he began putting it on for me.

"It's called an ankh. The Egyptians used it in hieroglyphs to represent life after death. So, just remember, sweetie... you might feel like you're dying now, but you'll be brought back to life soon enough." He said, with a kiss to my cheek. "Now, let's go get hammered."

"Jeffykins, only you can follow up something so beautiful with something like that, and still be charming." I replied, with a smile.

When we got there the place was packed. I saw Adam with Hunter and Billy in the corner, and their eyes immediately were drawn to me, along with everyone else's. They all were checking out how hot I looked, and I almost felt a blush rush to my cheeks. I had never gotten attention like that before. But Adam's attention was somewhere else... I could tell his eyes were on Jeff's arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. He was almost searing a hole in us, he was staring so hard. And he was _angry_. Now to get him drunk and jealous.

Jeff leaned in super close to my ear. "Phase one, complete, commander. Now ready to initiate phase two." He whispered, before his tongue darted out and got my earlobe, his teeth soon following. He tugged at it, over exaggerating much like a porn star would, just to make sure what he was doing was visible to others.

We both grabbed a couple beers and began drinking them as we headed for the dance floor. We downed them and he pushed me out there. He got behind me and was grinding his hips right along with mine. He ran his hands up my chest and into my hair, pulling it roughly. I moaned and put my head into his neck. I knew I was supposed to be watching to see if that pissed off Adam but I couldn't deny it, it was starting to be a little _too_ distracting. I whispered to him, "We need to move this along, soldier."

"Not too soon. Remember, we need to wait until he's inebriated." Jeff said, before noticing a tray on the table. "Ooh, Jello shots!"

We found Mark, Mick, Shawn and Glenn playing cards in the kitchen and said our congrats to Glenn. We got more drinks, and basically hung all over each other for awhile. Adam had taken a bottle of Jack Daniels over personally and was drinking straight from the bottle. Well, I think he'll definitely be inebriated. We took some more shots, before Jeff brought us face to face, hands around my neck, with his forehead resting against mine. "Adz' gotta be an idiot not to want you. Hell, if he doesn't, I can always talk to Matt about bringing you in."

I laughed, and replied, "Tempting, Jeffykins. _Very_ tempting... But, alas, my heart belongs to another."

"Who's talking about heart? I'm talking about humping." He said, with a grin. "Ready for this? I'll back out now, if you want to."

I looked over to Adam and he was seething, boring holes into the both of us he was staring so hard. Hunter kept trying to block his vision, and Billy was grabbing his arm, trying to pull him outside. I could see by their faces they didn't know what was happening with him and it was freaking them out. He just sat there, motionless, with that look like he would kill us both.

We had definitely worked our plan perfectly. I hated making him hurt this much, but if that hurt was the thing that would make him begin to recognize his feelings, then so be it. I took a deep breath, and said, "I'm ready. Do it."

He grabbed my face and kissed me, just a soft kiss at first, but when he kissed me again it was deeper. His tongue peeked its way inside, slowly, and I welcomed it with mine. We were nibbling, sucking... he was an _amazing_ kisser, I had to say. And my mind almost got lost in that kiss and forgot why I was there. That was until I felt him pulled away from me suddenly.

Adam had yanked Jeff off of me, and told him to stay where he was. "I'll deal with you later." he said to him, before his hands were on my collar. He pulled me to the stairs and led me up to a bedroom, pushing me inside.

"What the fuck is this!?" He asked.

"This is a party." I replied, sarcastically. "That was dancing, kissing, having a good time. The thing's you _do_ at parties."

"Don't be fucking cute with me." He sneered.

"Oh, so you _do_ think I'm cute? Damn, I thought you _forgot_..."

"What the hell? I kissed you! I never said you were cute." He replied, before that shocked look overcame his face.

"So, you _do_ remember, you fucking asshole!" I yelled, getting in his face, "How can you have been going around and acting like you don't know why I'm mad at you when you fucking remember!?"

" _You_ said it wasn't wrong! _You_ said it was okay! So... yeah, I don't know why you're mad!" He replied.

"Because, Adam, now... everytime I see you, everytime I'm around you..."

"What!? You're uncomfortable around me, so you go start banging my best friend?"

"Jeff and I aren't anything. That was just a kiss." I replied.

"That was more than just a fucking kiss." He said, getting closer.

"And why are you so jealous about it?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to back away, but I grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips to mine. He stood still for a second, before pushing me away, slightly. His hands were still around my waist though, as he stared into my eyes. He was bewildered as he kept looking back and forth from my eyes to my lips. I didn't know what he was about to do. I don't think he knew what he was going to do, really, but...

He leaned back in, kissing me again softly. I could feel his whole body shaking, as I returned it, instantly deepening it. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, seeing how he would respond. He met it with his and something took over him. He took control, sliding his hands from my waist down to my ass, grabbing tightly as he lifted me up and pushed me down on the bed.

He was biting my lip, pulling my hair. I moaned loudly as he pulled away, and began working on my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone. He growled slightly as he bit into my flesh, almost drawing blood. That made my hips jerk forward when he did and I felt his jean-clad boner rub against mine. Well, as well as I could through leather. When I did, he threw himself back off of the bed, his eyes wider than I've ever seen them. They wouldn't change and wouldn't leave mine, as he walked toward the door, wiping his mouth in... disgust?

He _was_. He was disgusted with what he just did. I could see it on his face, in his whole body language. His back hit the door, and he flung it open and ran out as quickly as possible.

What the hell have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the rest of the weekend at the Hardy's, being about the worst house guest possible. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe, barely talk the whole time. I mostly slept, cuz it was the only way I could escape the pain. I even hid in Jeff's room all of monday instead of heading to school, still not ready to face Adam yet. When they both got back, I noticed Matt was nursing Jeff's face, helping him inside.

"I'm going to _kill_ Adam! What in the hell was he thinking? You don't ever hit _my_ baby brother!" Matt yelled. "I knew what you and Jay did was a bad idea. I just fucking knew it."

"It worked a little bit, though." Jeff replied, with a weak smile. "Hey, I was expecting it from Adam! I mean, come on, baby. Think of it this way... If you saw someone doing that to me, without you knowing it was going to happen first, that is... wouldn't you wanna punch them in the face too?"

"Well... yeah! But it doesn't make it right!" Matt replied, before mumbling, "I kinda _did_ wanna punch Jay though."

I came up to them, pretending I didn't hear that from Matt, and asked, "What the heck happened?" I saw a big, red bruise forming on Jeff's cheek. A small cut in the middle that had dripped everywhere and got blood all over his clothes. _Damn you, Adam!_

"Adam attacked me after school. He said I better leave you alone."

"And speaking of..." Matt said, as he looked out the window and saw Adam walking up.

"Oh god, hide me." I said, to Jeff, hugging him and trying to cloak my head in his jacket.

"No, Jaseypoo. You two have to work this stuff out. You should go out there and talk to him." He replied, pushing me toward the door.

I opened it to find Adam sitting on the front step. I sighed, trying to swallow the knot in my stomach. What would I say? What would he do? How were we ever going to get passed this?

I wasn't sure we could, but I guess I had to find out sooner or later. I sat down next to him and stayed quiet, scared of saying the wrong thing.

"You weren't in school. Mom was pissed." He said, "I told her it was my fault though. She didn't ask why, but she knows there's something wrong between us."

"Well, thanks. I guess." I said, quietly.

"You coming tomorrow?" He asked.

I didn't know if he meant school or going home, but I had the same answer for both. "Honestly, I don't know, Adam. This hurts way too much. You... being here next to me... is killing me. I can't be close to you and not wanna kiss you. I can't pretend I don't love you."

"You... you _love_ me?" He asked, before adding, "But we're _brothers_ , Jay!"

"Not _real_ brothers. We're not related in any way." I said.

"I _know_ that! But..." he sighed, before continuing, "I was born premature. I stayed a month and a half in the hospital. We came home on the same day. We learned to crawl, to walk the same week. We learned to talk the same day! We learned to swim, ride a bike, drive a car together! We might as well be _twins_ , Jason! We just... we can't let this happen!"

" _You_ started this whole thing! I was perfectly fine before _you_ kissed me! I had no idea what feelings I had for you, even though I think they've really always been there." I replied, angrily. I calmed for a second and added, "Maybe that's why it feels so right. Because we are two halves of the same whole. I mean, who can ever know you better than me?"

"But it's _wrong_ , Jason."

"That's not how you felt then!" I replied.

"Well, it's how I feel now!" He said.

"So... you think me and my brother are wrong?" A voice came from the doorway. _Matt_. He was standing there, still obviously fuming from before. And now Adam gave him much more of a reason to be mad. "You _know_ about me and Jeff and I _know_ you know. Even more than you say you do. If you had a problem with us, you wouldn't have been our friend still. So, what's the _real_ problem?"

"No offense, Matt, but this isn't your business." He replied.

"You hit my brother, my boyfriend. You're lucky I'm not stomping your ass into the dirt. And that's what will happen if you ever do that again... So, I don't care if it's my business or not. I'm not letting you hurt Jason any more than you already have, just because you're too scared of what people are going to think. Now... tell him the _real_ problem or I'll come back out here and kick your ass." He said, before turning and walking back inside.

"You knew about them? More than just that kiss?" I asked, and he nodded, "So, did you act like you didn't wanna know cuz you were disgusted with them too?"

"No, it's just... that's private, between them... I don't know. Disgusted? Where'd you get that?" He asked, very confused.

"The other night when you ran out of that room, you looked pretty repulsed with me."

"I could never be repulsed by you." He replied, putting his head in his hands. He sat there for a second, ripping at his hair, before he burst up, and began pacing around aimlessly. "It's not _you_... it's _me_. I don't like having these feelings for you! I wish I could think about anything, _anyone_ else! Why does to have to be you?"

He had tears going down his face. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders, stopping his movement. I moved my hands to the side of his face, my thumbs on his cheekbones, wiping his tears and having him look me right in the eyes. "We can get through all this together. Me and you. You just have to trust that."

"I want to, I just..."

"Hey, I love you, Adam. And I think there's nothing that me and you can't handle."

I kissed him, slowly, and he responded, immediately pulling me to him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I can try." He said, "I might have to take it slow, but... let's give it a try."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were great. It was the last day of school before summer break on wednesday, and we were thrilled. We were about to have the whole summer to ourselves, not having to worry about anyone but our mom, if we didn't want to. We were sneaking kisses here and there, sneaking in eachother's rooms at night, finding out all those spots that drive each other crazy. Which was pretty much _everywhere_ on him, I swear! I was rubbing his calf after we went jogging one morning and he got a charley horse, and he got a boner just from that.

He kinda got me back for that one though. The next day, he walked around in just his underwear after getting out of the shower, knowing I couldn't do anything because our mom was home. He was loving seeing the reaction it got from me, how it made me squirm in my seat. He was _such_ a tease.

It was thursday night when he snuck into my room. He pounced on me like a jungle cat, attacking my neck with bites and nibbles. He kissed up to my ear, grabbing the earlobe between his teeth for a second, before kissing his way up my jawline to my lips.

"Someone's eager this evening." I joked, as I kissed him with just as much fervor. I flipped him over, onto the bed, and began kissing him again, as my hands went up his shirt. I scratched back down and got the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off, rapidly.

My mouth went to his collarbone, knowing that was one of his hotspots. He shuddered slightly with pleasure as I moved to his nipple. My hand moved slowly up his thigh, finally reaching its destination when I rubbed against the bulge in his jeans.

He jerked away for a second, his face seeming unsure. I sighed and backed away, moving to the otherside of the bed. I didn't have to ask, I already knew... he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Jase, I'm sorry..."

"You don't got to apologize. It's okay." I replied. "But Adz... you can't always expect me to back away if I happen to sense you're uncomfortable. I might not notice. Speak up. You gotta tell me what is okay and what's not _now_ , before I cross the line."

"Well, I'm trying to find that out too!" He said, coming up next to me, "You gotta understand something, baby... It's not just because it's with you, you know. You've always known you were gay. I haven't known I liked guys too for all that long. It's still weird that I'm doing this with a guy and not a girl."

"I thought you and Shawn..."

"We made out a little over winter break once. That was until he said 'your young ass is going to get me arrested' and took off." He admitted, "I haven't really..."

"Why haven't you ever told me this?" I asked.

"I'm your older brother. I have to be a stud." He said, fake pouting.

When I saw that bottom lip stick out, I just had to bite it. So I did gently, before kissing him and replying, "Dude, you're older by, what... a month? Besides, I'm _way_ more mature." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Uh! As if!" He said, in his very best valley girl impersonation.

That had us cracking up for the next few minutes, but then I replied, "Well, we will go as slow as you want, I already said it. Besides... being here with you, like this, is good for me." I replied, putting my forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

The next day, we went back to Jeff and Matt's for a monster movie night. We were sitting around the living room. Jeff and I were laying around on a pile of pillows on the floor and the other two were on the couch, sorting through the dvds.

"Strangeland? What the heck is this one? Isn't that the dude from Twisted Sister?" Adam asked.

"Oh my god, that's one of my favorites!" Jeff said, excitedly. "Yes, that's Dee Snider. He plays an internet predator named Captain Howdy that kidnaps people, sews their mouths shut, and tortures them. He also suspends himself and stuff. It's awesome. We're watching that one!"

It didn't look like it was going to be that great, but we've learned to respect Jeff's taste in movies, music... anything, really. It'll seem like it's going to be the weirdest shit out there, and it usually is, but there's something about it that draws you in and you got to love it. Kinda like Jeff, I guess!

"Are you guys out of popcorn?" Adam asked, now sifting through the stuff in the cabinet in their kitchen.

"Oh crap! We can't have a movie without popcorn!" Matt said, before asking, "We never went and got snacks and stuff, huh Jeff?"

He replied they hadn't, so Adam said, "I got some cash. Let's walk down to the corner store and get some goodies."

He and Matt left and got about halfway down the block before Matt turned to Adam and asked, "So what's the problem, man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me. There's an issue on your mind and you can't stop thinking about it. Something going on with you and Jason?"

"It's more like what's _not_ going on that's the problem." He sighed heavily, "I don't know what it is! He gets me so... I feel like I'm about to _explode_ , I'm so hard. But as soon as his hand gets down there... I freeze. What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"I know what your problem is." Matt said, immediately, "I had the same problem. It's because when I was with a girl, _I_ would be in control. And at the beginning with me and Jeff, _he_ was always trying to take control. You just gotta take over the situation next time and I bet it'll be alot different."

Adam thought pretty hard for a second, before he replied, "You know, that's probably it. I'm not really a submissive personality. I just have to dominate."

"You had to say 'submissive' and 'dominate', huh? Well, now I have a mental picture I could have gone without, thankyou." He said, "I can hardly get Jeff to shut up about it as it is."

"Jeff talks about us?" Adam asked.

"Constantly. How hot it is, wonders what you'll name your kids, etcetera, etcetera." He replied, rolling his eyes.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, before Adam said, "Well, thanks alot, Matt. Especially since you could have been a total jerk to me after what I did to Jeff and you've been really nice about it. I appreciate it. And I'm really sorry about that."

"It's cool. Besides, if you do anything like that again, I'll just beat your ass twice as bad next time." He said, with a giant smile.

When they got back from the store, we popped the movie in and both couples cuddled up to each other. Adam laid next to me on the couch, and the others took the floor. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen the whole time, proving that once again, Jeff had come through.

Then we put in the next one, which Matt had picked, and it showed that he did not, in fact, have the same taste as his brother. I think he did it on purpose though, because it just gave them an excuse to not have to pay attention to anything but eachother. The thin blanket they had over them didn't hide much of all the groping and making out they were doing. I even saw Jeff trying to slide under the blanket and Matt pull him back up by the hair and tell him 'later'. Which just looked like it turned Jeff on more, to be honest.

I felt a little nervous, almost thinking they were expecting us to be doing the same. I could tell Adam was too, so I just put my head on his shoulder and munched on some more popcorn.

He seemed to be debating something for awhile. He then grabbed the bowl and moved it to the table, and grabbed my face, smashing it to his. I didn't know whether he was doing this because he wanted to, though, or because he felt like it was implied we should be. And I didn't want him doing anything just because others were. That was one of my biggest problems with Adam... the fact that he was always trying to be cool, to be popular. Doing things because he felt he was supposed to. And I just didn't give a damn what people thought.

So I broke the kiss, kissing up to his ear, before whispering to him, "Don't feel obligated to just because they are. I love just cuddling and watching movies too, you know."

He nodded, and kissed me again, before laying back on the couch and pulling me on top of him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, loving just the closeness. I could hear his heart beating and his breath slowing. _This_ was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Next thing I knew, I was being woken up to flashes in my eyes and giggling. I guess we had fallen asleep and Jeff thought it was a good time to pull out the polaroid camera. Adam and I sat up, still groggy, but once we had started to process everything, Adam looked pretty upset.

Jeff was shaking the picture, waiting for it to develop, when he said, "This is so going up on my wall. Y'all are _adorable_."

"You know you _can't_ do that, dude. Give it to me." Adam replied.

"Heck no! It's way too cute!" And when Jeff said that, Adam's eyes narrowed. He hunched down and ran full force at Jeff, tackling him to the ground. He tried to grab for the picture, but Jeff stuck it down the front of his pants.

"Oh, come on, Hardy! That's not fair!"

"Well, I _know_ you're afraid of that area." Jeff said, "And it's not even like I'm _hard_ -y or anything."

Adam's eye's got huge as he just processed what he had just heard. I had told Jeff about our problems. He couldn't believe it! I could tell from his expression that he was embarrassed... and more importantly, he was furious!

He put his forearm across Jeff's chest and stuck his other hand down his pants, getting the picture. Jeff's eyes went wide, surprised he actually did it. I think we all were. Adam got up, quickly, and bolted out the door without saying a word. I ran afterwards, and after a couple blocks, he slowed to a stop. I stopped too, not sure what to do, just waited for him to react.

After a few minutes, he finally turned around and asked, "How the hell could you do that, Jay? You know that Jeff is a catty bitch and loves to throw shit in people's faces. That was private!"

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't think he would do that. And, come on... I know you were probably talking to Matt about it too!"

"Yes, but Matt and Jeff are two complete opposites and you know it. Jeff would have held this picture over my head for the rest of my life, anytime I made him the slightest bit mad."

"Umm... isn't he your best friend?" I asked.

"Which is why I definitely know it's not safe that he had this." Adam said, calming down, "I love Jeff to death, but I can't really trust him with big stuff."

"Baby, if Jeff was like that, he would have spread it all around school the _second_ I told him I liked you. He wouldn't have helped me." I said, before getting closer and putting my hands on his shoulders, "Like you said, baby, he was just being a catty ass bitch. He wouldn't have gone showing it around, and you know it. If he told people about _us_ , we could tell people about _them_. They couldn't risk that. They would have just as much to lose as we would. Not that I would ever really do that to them... and I know, if I couldn't do that to them, then they _definitely_ couldn't do that to us."

"I guess you're right." He said, "I was just being paranoid, but it's kind of hard not to be. This is a big fucking deal. We got to be careful!"

"I didn't really think it was a big deal. I don't know what more to say." I replied, "You gotta remember too, babe... I don't know these guys as well as you do. I've known them as long as you've been their friend, sure, but I've only been their friend myself for a couple of weeks. It's just... I needed an opinion, so I went to him! He's been really good with advice and helped me out a lot so far! You know, without Jeff, we probably wouldn't even be..." I trailed off, knowing he knew the end to that sentence, "...you know what I mean?"

His face softened. I could tell he was fighting the urge to touch me or kiss me, since we were in public. "Yeah, he does get some credit for that. I guess I was just seriously concerned, because I'm serious about this. About us." He smiled when I said "Me too." and he pulled me in for a hug. "Come on, let's go home."

The next day, our mom had to go to her sister's to help plan for the summer family reunion. _God_ , I hated those things. It was a bunch of Adam's family, reminding me that's just what I _wasn't_. They hated me for all the things Ma gave up when she took me in too. Not that that really _was_ my fault. She still would have had to give it up for Adam, because his dad left when she was pregnant. Which they also somehow blamed me for too even though I wasn't even alive yet. I always kinda thought that was a poor excuse they gave and it was something alot deeper than that, but I don't know.

Oh well. I didn't want to focus on that right now! I wanted to focus on the fact that today Adam and I got the house to ourselves... all day long. I had snuck back to my room from his, early this morning before Ma got up, knowing she would probably come check on us before she left.

I had fallen back asleep, I guess. When I woke up, I tried to rub my eyes, but soon realized I couldn't move my arms. "What the hell?" I asked, as my vision finally focused and I saw handcuffs connecting me to my wrought iron headboard.

The next thing I knew, Adam was on top of me, kissing me hard. His tongue invading my mouth eagerly, and moaning into each little response I gave. He was nipping at my jawline, my earlobes, my neck... driving me wild with anticipation of what was to come.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked. Not really caring about the answer, just appreciating that it was happening.

He looked up at me with that sexy, devilish grin, and said, while kissing my chest, "Well, Matt gave me some good advice yesterday. He told me that my problem was that I wasn't dominating the situation like I was used to. So, here I am... _dominating_."

His last word was added while he kissed the spot right below my belly button. My hips jerked forward, as I replied, "Oh god! Remind me to... ugh, thank Matt."

He began unbuckling my belt, and undoing my zipper. Before I knew it we were both naked and he was kissing my hip bone, getting closer and closer. He looked up into my eyes as he took my swollen member in his hands, and began working it slowly. I moaned, loudly, wishing I could grab a hold of his gorgeous blonde hair.

He then, hesitantly, swirled his tongue around the head, getting a loud moan from me. He licked up the underside, tracing that vein with his tongue, before taking it fully in his mouth. He sucked his cheeks in and went to work, driving me to points of pleasure I hadn't even _dreamed_ of yet.

He was gagging slightly, but worked through it, not letting it affect him. I bucked up into his mouth and he just moaned, loving it. So I began fucking his mouth, loving the feel of me hitting the back of his throat and the groan he gave when I did it.

He stopped for a second, massaging me with his hand as he caught his breath. He then came up and kissed me roughly. I was getting so turned on tasting myself on him, that I whimpered into his mouth desparately wishing I could touch him too.

He slid back down my body and smiled. "You like that baby?" He asked, licking the precum from the tip, and swirling his tongue around the head teasingly. "You wanna touch me?" I nodded eagerly, never wanting anything more in my life. He looked back up at me with that devilish grin again, and said, "Not yet." before taking me all the way in and deep throating me again.

It was hard to believe it was his first blowjob. I had already felt myself getting close. I always thought when they said that love makes sex better, they were just being cheesy and sex was good no matter what. But, _man_ , were they right! It had never felt _this_.

"Oh baby!" I groaned, "I'm about to... Ohh!"

I released hard, instantly the best orgasm I'd ever had; I was sweating, breathing rapidly. He waited until I calmed a bit before kissing me and asking, "So, I take it it was good then?"

I nodded, and demanded, "You better get these things off of me, so I can show you how amazing that was. _Now_."

He smiled and went over to my nightstand, but his smile soon faded. He was looking under the book, the lamp, on the floor, getting more and more freaked out by the second. "Uhhh... baby?"

"What? Hurry up. I want you... _now_!"

He chuckled nervously, "Noted, but... umm... we have a _slight_ problem."

"What?"

"I lost the key."


	9. Chapter 9

"What... in the _hell..._ do you mean... you _lost_ the key?" I asked, pretty mad at this point. How could I _not_ be? I was stuck here. The handcuffs were rubbing my wrists raw and keeping them in an uncomfortable position. I had no idea how I was getting free or if Adam had any ideas on the matter at all. Knowing how his brain works, he probably hasn't stopped cussing himself out yet to make a plan. And, worst of all, I had to go to the bathroom now.

Adam was scrambling around, frantically, searching high and low. "I don't know, Jase! I put it right _here!_ We must have shook the bed and knocked the table... or maybe one of our feet hit it?"

"Well, then, where the _hell_ would it go? It _should_ be on the floor! It didn't grow wings and fly the fuck out of here!"

"I don't see it anywhere, baby! I'm sorry!" He yelled back, before calming down and asking, "Do we have any bolt cutters?"

"How the _hell_ would I know!? _You_ fix everything around here." I replied.

After about fifteen minutes of hearing things being thrown around and random curse words, I had calmed down and Adam came back in with a pair of bolt cutters. Thank _god_ we actually had some. I was afraid he would have to call Matt and Jeff for help or something. Then again, knowing Jeff he'd probably have a spare key lying around.

He got them off, and I ran to the bathroom. After I got out, I grabbed Adam and threw him down on the bed, straddling him. He grabbed my hands, kissing my wrists where the skin was red and irritated. He was mumbling more apologies as he kissed up my arms. I pinned him back down and began kissing his neck.

"You know you're getting punished for that, right?"

"Ooh, sounds kinky." He smiled, wickedly.

I bit down on his neck, causing him to yelp in surprise, before lapping at the flesh soothing it as best I could. I did the same to his collarbone and the middle of his chest, scratching down his sides as I did. I went to one nipple, licking it to rise and bit down as soon as I did. I moved down to his hipbone, starting to bite and lick at his skin there, making sure there would be a mark tomorrow.

He was panting with anticipation when I got to his cock. I kissed the tip gently, getting him to buck forward unintentionally, trying to get me to take him further. I pinned him back down and then began kissing and nipping at his inner thigh. I kissed the head of his dick again, watching precum start to dribble out. I lapped at it, before moving upwards, kissing below his bellybutton and his hips again, teasing him everywhere but the destination.

He groaned in frustration, desperately wanting me to just suck it already. But I wasn't giving up _that_ easy... I began taking him in slowly, moving up and down as he moaned in satisfaction. I sucked in my cheeks briefly, causing him to buck forward again, but I removed him from my mouth and he whimpered. I could tell he was irritated with me then. Well, I _told_ him I was going to torture him!

I grasped him tightly and pumped slowly, as my mouth trailed down and licked his balls, taking one in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. He grasped my hair, firmly, "Oh _god,_ Jason!". I moved back up to his dick and took him fully in this time, sucking hard and fast. He was thrusting up into my mouth, as hard as I tried to hold him down. "I'm not going to last long." He groaned, which made me slow my pace again. I creeped my tongue up the underside and swirled around the head, licking up the precum and moaning around him. Everytime my tongue hit the slit on his tip, he nearly screamed out in pleasure.

I figured he'd been tortured enough, and sped up the pace again. He was moaning, whimpering, biting his lip to muffle the sounds, although there was no one around to hear but me. I loved making those sounds escape his lips. It had to be the most beautiful noise in the world. "Jase... I'm about to..." He warned, before letting go in my mouth, screaming as the pleasure took over.

He was panting, eyes still closed, as he said, "Holy _shit._ Not that I've had too many or anything, but... that was the _best_ blowjob I've ever had."

"That was the first blowjob I've ever given."

His head sprang up from the pillow and eyes flew open as he looked at me in disbelief. "No fucking way. That was too good to be your first." He said, and then instantly heard the connotation that could be taken in what he'd said, "Shit, not that I'm saying you're like a slut or anything!"

I laughed and grabbed ahold of his hand, "I didn't take it that way, don't worry. I probably just know what feels better than girls do, because I've actually felt it before."

"You _have?_ You mean before me?" He asked, and I nodded. "How come _I_ never heard about this?"

"I don't know. You just didn't."

"Well how many?" He asked, intrigued.

"How many blowjobs or how many people? Well, same number, when I think about it... Once... well, twice. But the first one doesn't count, I don't think." I said, "First was, probably the same as a lot of guys in our class' first... that Stephanie girl who was giving them away for five bucks behind the gym when we were 13."

"Why didn't that count?" He asked.

"I stopped her in the middle and got my money back."

He laughed, "Oh wow. Why?"

"As soon as she started, it hit me instantly, 'I'm gay'. I did not want her or any other girls mouth _anywhere_ near there. So, I guess in a way, I _should_ thank her." I said.

"Yeah, probably." He said, before asking, "So who was the other?"

"You _cannot_ tell, though, okay? He'll fucking _kill_ me and with his dad's money, he probably _could_ make it happen." I asked, and he agreed. I paused, taking a deep breath before saying, "It was her brother, Shane. Last year... when we had that science project together."

"The McMahon's? You're crazy!" He exclaimed, "But you let _him_ finish, right? Did you do anything back to him?"

"Just a handjob." I said.

"Wow. Suddenly, my experiences seem so inadequate."

"How? You've done _way_ more than I have." I asked.

"Yeah, but you messed with _both_ the McMahon's. They're the richest family in town." He said, "That counts as like... _mega_ experience."

"So... I _am_ a slut?"

Adam just shook his head and kissed me, right before he said what I'd been dying to hear since that night we played truth or dare, "Do you know yow much I love you?"

I placed my hand on the side of his face, and searched his face for any hint of dishonesty. None. I kissed him again, and replied, "About almost as much as I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Jeff and Matt came over to our house, since Ma was still gone. Their dad had been doing work on their house and they felt like escaping before they got asked to 'help'... which pretty much meant 'do the work while he barks out orders'. When Adam let him in, we all said our hellos then Jeff instantly pulled a gallon bottle of tequila from his bag.

He wiggled his eyebrows, as he, more announced than asked, "Who wants to get fucked up!?"

"Like we have an option?" I asked.

Jeff just rolled his eyes, "Do we have chasers?"

"Uhh, no actually. We've been waiting on Mom to come home so we can go to the grocery store." Adam replied.

We searched the cabinets and drawers, looking for anything to help hide the horrible taste. Luckily, Matt had found a couple packets of kool-aid. One was cherry, one was lime, but... hey, they couldn't taste bad together, right?

I found a pitcher and washed it out before adding the water and flavored powder. Basic art skills _should_ have told us all that red and green mixed together make brown, but everyone's face looked just as equally surprised and disgusted when I began stirring. Well, it _had_ to taste better than it looked, right? I mixed it about halfway before adding the sugar. When I stirred again, there was lumpy dark masses being swirled around in the water. I broke them up as best I could, but it didn't look like it was all going to disintegrate like we wished.

"Well, it's gotta taste better than it looks, right?" I asked, warily, as I poured a cup. Luckily, more had dissolved and it was now looking more normal. You know, except for the color.

I placed the cup in front of Jeff, "Since this was _your_ idea, _you_ can be the guinea pig."

"Ooh, I love guinea pigs! They're so cute, with their little noses..." he started rambling as he took a sip.

"Well, how is it?" Adam asked.

"Eh, it works." He replied.

We'd gotten an okay buzz on before Jeff and I snuck out back for a cigarette. I felt guilty because I didn't want Adam to know I was, but something about tequila made me want a smoke so badly. This was going to be the last one, I _swear._ He lit his, taking a long slow drag. He blew it out into the warm air, watching the smoke catch the breeze and fade into the sunset. I loved quiet moments like this.

Too bad he broke it. "So... you guys fuck yet?" He asked in that ridiculously blunt, Jeff kind of way..

"Ugh! _God,_ dude! Why should I tell _you?"_

"That's a no, then. So... how far _have_ you guys gotten?" He asked with a devious smile. How he knew that from just my answer, I would never know. No, Adam and I hadn't... But I knew that he and Matt had. So maybe, I should ask him what's been plaguing my mind for days.

"We've fooled around." I answered, building up the courage to ask what I was about to ask, "Hey, I wanted to know... Umm... how did you and Matt know... like, when you had sex... who was going to be on bottom and stuff?"

Jeff smiled, laughing quietly as he exhaled. "Well, we always heard that bullshit 'the shorter guy is on bottom' or 'the prettier guy has to bottom'... that's just starting fights with most people. But honestly, Jay? That's not how we do it. There's no 'top' or 'bottom'. We just let whatever happen, happen."

Well, that was good to know. I knew since Adam was still fighting with accepting his sexuality, I'd most likely bottom first, but I wasn't sure if I always wanted to. I know I've definitely pictured bending Adam over, tugging his hair and fucking him until he screams once or twice... an hour. Okay, maybe not _that_ much. But I knew it was occupying a good chunk of my cognitive space at the moment. And he must be thinking about it just as much.

I didn't ask, hadn't said anything in the past few minutes really, but he decided to give me a few pointers, which I greatly appreciated. Alot of it we basically knew the cliffnotes of, but Jeff had no shame in giving me some _detailed_ information. We finished our cigarettes, flicking the butts over the fence to get rid of evidence and went back inside. We could hear some shuffling noises and a few bangs of furniture hitting walls, as we did.

That's when we heard Matt's voice crying out, "Shit, you almost got it... just wiggle your fingers and you're _there_ man, you're _that_ close!... Fuck! Hurry up!... Come on, yeah, man! _Get_ that shit!"

Jeff and I looked at eachother with wide eyes. What the hell had we walked in on? We ran back into the living room to find Adam bent over the couch, and Matt on the floor next to it, peeking behind it, as Adam was trying to grab something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He dropped the only lighter we got back there." Matt replied.

"Baby, I got a lighter." Jeff stated, pulling his from his pocket. I loved how Jeff always made everything his own; this lighter had googly eyes plastered all over it with glittery nail polish. Well, no one could steal it, _that's_ for sure.

"Oh, awesome." Matt said, as he pulled a joint out of a container in Jeff's bag and lit it. We all sat in a circle on the floor, and passed it around quietly for a minute, only hearing the deep inhalation and coughing afterwards. I noticed a worried look between the brothers before Matt spoke up again, anxiously, his voice shaky as he started, "So, there was something we wanted to ask you guys..."

What question could have them _this_ nervous?

"Anything, man. What's up?" Adam replied, eyes concerned.

"Well, you guys know that people have been wondering about me and Jeff. Why we never have girlfriends...or boyfriends. It's not going to be long before the same happens with you two, right? Well, we thought... the best solution would be... well, see, people already think that Jeff and Jay are..."

Jeff cut him off, looking me dead in the eye and saying, "I want you to be my fake boyfriend. And Matt can be Adam's. Then no one will question any of us..."

"Only if we have foursomes." I retorted.

I looked to Adam. He looked pretty unsure on their proposition. It _was_ smart, I wouldn't deny, but... could I stand to watch Matt all over the man I was in love with? Could Matt stand to see me doing the same to the man he loved? I don't know. He'd said he wanted to punch me when he saw me kissing Jeff before and he'd agreed to it then too. Adam had nearly punched Jeff in the face that night, as well. Could we all keep our jealousy in tact?


	11. Chapter 11

We all sat in an awkward silence, Matt's pleading eyes making me feel uneasy. I looked over to Adam again, and he was still looking just as on-the-fence about the deal as I was. I was stressing now. I didn't know what to do, so I asked Jeff if I could bum another cig. He handed me one and I asked Adam if he wanted to split it with me. Matt looked pretty worried that I was dragging him out of the room, but this was a private discussion, so I'm sure they _had_ to understand. Jeff looked pretty relaxed about the whole thing. I don't think it mattered to him either way. But that was just Jeff.

We got outside and he stood still, staring at me for a few seconds. "Holy fuck." was all he said to break the silence.

"What do you think?" I asked as I lit the cigarette.

He snatched it from my hand and took a long drag, "I don't know, babe." He replied, "It _sounds_ like a good idea, but... I don't know if I can stand to see him doing that to you again. I'll fucking lose it."

"Aww, baby... was it really _that_ bad for you? Watching me and Jeffykins?" I asked, playfully, stepping up to him and putting my hand on his chest.

I stared up onto his eyes, and he kissed me lightly, before replying, "No, it was too damn _good,_ baby. That's the problem." and putting my hand on his crotch. I knew that he was just joking though, trying to work through the situation using humor. "Really? I am worried I'm going to freak out. Like I did that night... Yeah, I was mad at Jeff, but I was mad at _you_ too. More so. I don't want to feel like that toward you ever again."

"Well, what do you think they're even asking of us? This could just be holding hands and sharing milkshakes for all we know and we're exaggerating it." I said, taking the cig back and hitting it again. I handed it back to him and added, "Let's finish this and we'll talk to them more about it when we go back in. Get some more info."

He nodded and said, simply, "I don't know if I can kiss Matt, man. That'd be like kissing my brothe..." He caught what he was about to say and started laughing hysterically. "Okay, bad example. But you know what I mean!"

"I think it means we need more alcohol." I said, as he remained hollering with laughter. "And less pot."

We went back in and sat back down. I grabbed the bottle pouring us all a double shot and we downed them instantly. It helped us break through that uncomfortable barrier and Adam to ask, "So, what _exactly_ are you guys asking of us? What would us being your ' _faux beaus_ ' entail?"

"How far would you need to go with us, you mean? Probably making out, some light groping." Jeff replied, and he could see the look of hesitation come across Adam's face as he did. "What's the matter, Adz? You don't think my brother's fucking sexy?"

I didn't know if Jeff was being serious or just playing around, and I think everyone else thought the same. But they decided to handle it by just rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. Adam answered, "That's not it at all! He's hot as _fuck!_ I just... I have never thought about him like _that..."_

"Don't think about it that way, so black and white. It's all just going to be an act, okay?" Jeff said, "Listen, you want to be a pro wrestler, right? You're probably going to get _some_ romantic storylines. You're going to have to kiss them without wanting _them,_ right? Think of this as rehearsal!"

"Boy, this is making me feel _so_ great right now. Let's pour another shot for my _ugly_ ass." Matt said, sarcastically, as he grabbed all of our glasses.

"That's not it, Matt, I told you! You're sexy as _hell."_ Adam said, scooting more toward him. He looked at me and then back at Matt, still unsure of what was happening. I gave him a look, telling him I was okay with whatever he chose to do. And I think he understood. "Alright!" He exclaimed, motioning Matt over to him. "Come here."

Matt did as told, scooting up to him until their knees were touching. Adam placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, slowly inching up to the back of his head. This reminded me of two kids playing spin the bottle, how their so tentative at the slightest touch, scared to be the one to make the first move... They barely inched closer and closer, as Matt's hands slid up Adam's thighs. It got slower and slower as they got closer and closer, until I heard Adam whisper "Fuck this." and smash his lips to Matt's.

What was happening? Was I really just watching my boyfriend make out with one of my best friends? This was crazy! And what was even crazier was the fact that I expected to feel more jealous than I was. There was a little twinge there at first, sure, but all I felt _now_ was my cock stirring in my pants.

The kiss grew deeper as Jeff came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Such a beautiful thing to see, ain't it? Now, tell me, Jaseypoo... does _that_ make you mad?"

I looked back over as Matt slid his tongue in Adam's mouth and Adam pulled his hair, getting a moan from the older Hardy. Matt's grip tightened on his waist as he pulled himself into Adam's lap. Adam's hands snaked from around his neck down Matt's chest, scratching his nails down the fabric, before grasping the belt loops on his jeans and pulling him closer.

I didn't really think about my answer before it came out. "If I was sober and I didn't know about it first, I might be. Right now? It's just making me hard."

Jeff put his hand on my chin and pulled my face towards his to meet his lust-ridden gaze. "Me too." He said, before kissing me, intensifying it almost instantly. He smelled like kool-aid and tobacco, but he tasted just like tequila and OG kush. His lips were as soft and inviting as I remembered and it was hard to deny they were amazing. I'm sure the tequila had a factor in all of this as well.

But that was just it. Was it just the alcohol making them do this? Was the liquor making it all okay now, but I'd have very pissed off people trying to kick my ass tomorrow? I _really_ didn't want Adam to hate me.

I tried not to think about that as Jeff pushed me to the ground next to Adam. The younger Hardy's tongue entered my mouth and I felt his fingernails scraping up my sides. I grabbed his ponytail and yanked it out, so I could grab ahold of his hair, earning a moan. He trailed kisses up my jaw and began nibbling and sucking at my ear. That's when I felt it... Jeff's cock grind down into mine.

My eyes sprung open. There was the line and _that_ was crossing it. Kissing was one thing, but... below the belt?

I think he sensed my discomfort, because he broke the kiss, grabbing Matt's shoulder next to him. He interrupted Matt and Adam's kiss and pulled his brother toward him, kissing him hard. It was pretty hot, watching the two kissing frantically on top of us. Adam apparently thought the same, as I looked over to him gazing at them with half-lidded eyes, full of arousal. He was licking his lips, grasping hard at Matt's hips, trying to hold him down and not make the same tiny... well, not _tiny,_ by any means... but tiny mistake that Jeff had. I began kissing him roughly... biting, sucking, nipping softly at his lips and his tongue.

Jeff then pushed Matt to the floor and climbed on top of him. I couldn't help thinking, 'Dominant little fuck, ain't he?'. Adam took that opportunity to get on top, grinding down into me almost instantly... Now _that_ was more like it. My hands slid down his back and into his jeans, grabbing onto the firm muscles of his ass, pulling him into me again. He groaned, moving to my neck, biting so hard I thought I was seeing stars.

I looked over to the others. Jeff was biting his brother's neck with his hand down the front of Matt's jeans. Matt had turned his head the best he could to whisper and moan in his ear, as he thrust up into his hand. Matt was working Jeff's shirt up over his shoulders as I felt Adam start to do the same thing, kissing at my chest as I sat up to get my shirt off. I got his off of him, quickly, as he began working my belt.

I couldn't believe we were actually doing this, succumbing to our teenage hormones like _this._ But as I felt Adam's hand slide in my boxers, and heard Matt moan loudly from god knows what, I wasn't caring about anything but right here, right now. My eyes were already fighting to stay open as it was, but that curious part of me had to see. Jeff was in between Matt's legs, pumping his cock and licking at the tip. He took him in just as Adam began pulling my pants down as well.

"Oh god, Jeff!" Matt moaned, just as I started undoing Adam's pants. No underwear, hmm? Naughty boy. I finally got them all the way off, as I worked him in my other hand.

I flipped us over, and began kissing my way down his chest, not hesitating in taking him in my mouth. He groaned as his hand flew into my hair, yanking at it roughly. "Oh, fuck, Jason." I lapped at the slit, tasting him, before taking him all the way in again. I ran my teeth gently back up, feeling him shudder as I did. I worked my pace up gradually, and I looked up at his face. His head was tilted back, mouth wide open... there really was no prettier sight.

"Fuck, Jeff! So close!" We heard, and Adam's eyes sprung open, looking over at the brothers I almost forgot were there. Jeff was bobbing his head up and down frantically, as his fingers were working inside of Matt's tight enterance. I could tell Matt's knees were starting to buckle and he was struggling to keep standing, but Jeff held him still the best he could with his free hand on the small of his back.

"Shit, so fucking hot." Adam muttered, bucking up into my mouth. He was getting close too, I could tell by the way the muscles in his lower abdomen were constricting and his grip got tighter and tighter in my hair. I heard Matt release as Adam did the same, and the sound was fucking beautiful, hearing them both succumb to the pleasure.

Adam sat up, grabbing my hand and he stood, pulling me up with him. He brought me to the couch, pushing me down on it. He climbed on my lap, kissing me passionately as his hands roamed my chest. I felt a weight next to me as Jeff collapsed down on the couch next to me. Adam had begun kissing down my chest and his fingers wrapped around me softly, moving over my skin so slowly. I laid my head back and groaned, loving the way he was teasing me.

When I looked back, he was in between my knees now. Matt the same next to him. Both working our dicks in their hands as their mouths explored eachothers wildly. They broke apart and Matt took no time taking Jeff's head into his mouth, as he kept pumping his shaft. "Oh fuck!" Jeff groaned, rolling his head back and then onto my shoulder, panting desperately against my neck. I moved my head to the side, so I could capture his lips with mine, muffling both our moans, as Adam slid his tongue across the slit and swirled it around.

They both took us deep at the same time, making us break the kiss and scream out in pleasure. Jeff's arm sprang out looking for something to grasp on and he found my thigh, digging his nails into the flesh immediately. The sensation made my hips buck up into Adam's mouth, making him gag slightly, but he kept going and I groaned loudly at the feel of his throat constricting around me.

That's when I felt Adam's hands grab at my hips, pulling me closer, my ass halfway hanging off of the couch. He put my legs up on his shoulders and I felt his fingers sliding up to my ass. His first finger began circling my hole as he looked up with the question burning in his eyes. I knew he only would use fingers. I'm sure he knew as great as this experience was, I wouldn't want it to be how I remembered my first time with Adam... hell, my first time _period._ I nodded, and he slid his hand up to my mouth. I took his first two fingers in, sucking on them and getting them as slick with saliva as I could.

"Matty, fuck! Jay that's so hot. Oh my god!" Jeff said, babbling through the waves of pleasure. He had slid down where I was approximately and Matt had began to work his cock with his hand and slid his tongue down to the awaiting hole. Adam's finger entered me about the same time Matt's tongue entered Jeff, us both throwing our heads back into the cushion. Mine was more in discomfort, and I told him to wait a second before continuing. I nodded for him to continue and he did, working the second finger in. He waited again, before moving them in and out slowly.

It felt better this time. Probably because he had started deep throating me again; he sped up and I moaned out loudly, grabbing onto Jeff's forearm. Matt was working his tongue in and out of Jeff at about the same speed Adam was moving his digits inside of me. He curled his fingertip slightly, hitting something in there that made my eyes roll back into my head. "Oh fucking god, Adam. Right there, _there,_ please!" I yelled out. Well, that must be that prostate Jeff was telling me about earlier.

He was rubbing it everytime he jammed his fingers back in and I knew I wasn't lasting much longer. I got up on my elbows, leaning back over to bite into Jeff's shoulder as my orgasm came to fruition. Adam swallowed it all down, sitting back on the floor, breathlessly, his eyes now glued on the brothers. Jeff groaned at the sudden pain of my teeth digging into him and grabbed ahold of Matt's hair, as his mouth surrounded Jeff's cock again. He bucked up into his mouth, screaming, "I'm cumming, Matty! I'm cumming!" as he shot his seed down Matt's throat.

All of us collapsed back, catching our breath, as it hit us all what we had just done. Well, tequila _does_ make you do some crazy stuff, but we all weren't expecting _this._ I just hoped it wouldn't be awkward between the four of us in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam and I shared his room that night, as Jeff and Matt shared my bed. I'm pretty sure I heard them grunting and grinding in between the sheets when I woke up in the night to go to the bathroom. How they even had the energy for sex astounded me. I was exhausted!

When I woke up the next morning, I felt Adam's arm draped lazily over my chest as he snored into the pillow. I smiled and began kissing up his arm to his shoulder. He stirred, and turned his head toward me, opening one hazel eye to peek at me, before saying "Morning baby". He scooted toward me, nuzzling his head into my neck, as my arms surrounded him. I loved moments like this, where we could just sit in silence and be comfortable. And as much as I wish that we could lay like this forever, I had that question burning in the back of my mind.

"G'morning." I said, before asking, "So, how are you feeling today?"

"In general or about last night?" He asked, rolling back to look at me.

"Both." I replied, although I was definitely more interested in the latter.

"I'm a little sore from the floor, but..." he started, and I gave him a warning look. He knew that's not what I meant. "Oh, that. Well, I thought it would bug me more..? I don't know. I just got nervous though, when it comes to comparing us and those two. They've both got way more experience... Also, like I said, I never thought about doing anything with Matt before, but then... fuck, he is a great kisser so I gave in... and then that happened."

"Yeah. Jeff is a pretty great kisser too." I admitted, "But, uhh... I gotta tell you something. Nothing too bad though."

"What? What happened?" He asked, sitting up with a worried look on his face.

"He kinda... grinded his... into me, but I think he just got too carried away." I said, unsure how he would take the news. "He knew he crossed a line, though. He got off of me right after."

He looked uneasy for a second and my heart sank. Please don't let him be mad. But his face softened some as he replied, "Well... I guess if he knew it was wrong. I'm probably going to have to sock him at least once for that, though."

I smiled, "Nowhere Matt'll see a bruise."

He cocked an eyebrow, feigning confusion, as he replied, "And where exactly doesn't he see on Jeff?" He then crossed his eyes and stuck out his a smile, making me die with laughter.

"Good point."

"So, how are you feeling about it all?" He asked.

"Aside from Jeff screwing up that once, all we did was make out with them. Anything more than that, we did to eachother only, so... I think it'll be okay. We all know where the line ends, and we know where our hearts belong, right?"

He put his hand on the side of my face, as he confirmed, "Definitely, that's not going to happen again anyway. If acting like I want to be with him is how I get to be with you, I guess I'll do it... just nothing in private again." He said, before kissing me. He broke apart, looking at me with such adoration in his eyes, before adding, "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too." I replied, kissing him again softly, "Well, I could use some coffee. It's almost noon and we gotta start cleaning soon. So, let's see if those two got up yet."

As soon as we left the bedroom, we heard a pounding noise coming from down the hall. Oh god, please don't let them be having sex again. We had woken up pretty late and our mom was coming home sometime this afternoon. I did not want her coming home to that. Luckily, we found the source of the noise, catching Matt banging on the bathroom door.

"C'mon, Jeffery! Some of us need to pee!"

Jeff opened the door, peeking his head out, as he replied, "And some of us need to get beautiful!"

"And I think some of us need coffee. Hurry up though, Jeffykins!" I interjected, before heading to the kitchen. I began washing out the coffee pot as I felt arms snake around my waist. I put my arms on top of his, smiling widely and releasing a happy sigh of content. I put everything down, rinsing off my hands, before turning around to plant a kiss. I expected to see Adam there, but it was Jeff. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked, backing away slightly.

"What? I hugged you, what's wrong?" He asked.

"That's not just a hug, dude." I said, "That's more like a... romantic hug? I don't know what to call it! But it's not how you touch your friend."

"I thought you were my 'boyfriend'." He said, using air quotes. "And I've touched you like that before."

"When I was still single, yes. And you're not my 'boyfriend' when we're not in public."

"My bad. I thought because of last night..." he started, but I cut him off.

"We were drunk! That doesn't mean we're all some kind of couple now."

He threw his arms up in surrender, "Hey, man! I'm sorry then. I just got the wrong idea from that. I'll back off... but the door's always open. Maybe you guys will feel different when you two finally fuck. Shit, he hadn't even fingered you yet before last night!"

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked.

"I'm Jeffery. I know all." He said, before making a goofy face that made me laugh. "So... we're cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, man. We're cool." I replied. "I'm gonna make this coffee and then we gotta start cleaning up. Ma's gonna be home soon. Is there any sheets you dirtied up you wanna throw in the wash?" I asked with a smirk.

A blush crept to his cheeks, "You know about that?"

"I'm Jason. I know all." I replied, mockingly.

We got most everything cleaned up before our mom got back. A few dirty dishes still in the sink, I hadn't started the laundry and the backyard was still a mess, but nothing she'd get mad over. She saw us sweeping up the living room as she walked in, and she asked, "Hey boys! Did I miss the kickass party last night?"

Adam laughed, "No, Ma. We just had a monster movie marathon, that's all."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, Ma. We had a couple beers last night, but that's it." I said. What we drank was a lot worse in her eyes, but I figured if I admitted to her something small like some beer, she wouldn't investigate the big stuff that did happen. She seemed to buy it, not looking too upset about our false admission.

Jeff chimed in with a loud sound of disgust, "Ugh! That stuff was disgusting. I don't think I'm ever having beer again." He said, before turning around and bending over to grab the liquor bottle and throw it in his backpack. He stuck his tongue out at me, holding in his laughter, loving the little white lie we were telling our mother.

"That's what you think." she muttered under her breath, before adding, "Well, I'm glad you boys didn't set the house on fire or anything."

"Gee, thanks Mother." Adam said, sarcastically.

"Don't you ever call me that! My name is 'Ma' and don't you forget it." She replied. "Since you boys are in a cleaning mood today, can you wash my car in a little bit? It got pretty dirty on the drive."

"Sure thing, Ma." I confirmed, turning toward Matt and Jeff, "Well, come on, guys. You're going to help us."

I figured the four of us all working together would have the car done in no time, but it seemed to be taking twice as long because they were goofing off instead. It was hot out, that was for sure, but the humidity was worse, leaving us all sticky with sweat. We had our shirts off and were spraying eachother with the hose within minutes of being out there. I had just got done with the windshield when I saw Matt had thrown a soapy sponge at Adam, causing him to narrow his eyes and start chasing him around the yard. The dark haired boy slipped, causing the blonde to bellyflop on top of him, covering them both with moistened grass and dirt. They started wrestling around, getting up and knocking eachother back down, before Adam got Matt in a figure four leg lock and Matt had tapped out.

Jeff and I laughed loudly, as we both began scrubbing the hood of the car. That's when I spotted them. Billy and Hunter were jogging on the other side of the street. They spotted us all outside and started crossing the road, when I leaned over, whispering to Jeff, "Is this where we start with the act?"

He kissed me, briefly, before replying, "Wasn't Glenn's party where we started? Technically...?"

"Oh, I guess that's true." I replied, kissing him again, a little longer this time and smacking his ass playfully, as he began to wash the suds off of the hood. I looked back over and saw Billy whispering something into Hunter's ear as they got near. They might have been asking about the two of us, but were probably still wondering why Adam was so mad that night at the party, come to think of it.

After some small talk, Billy asked to me and Jeff, "So, you two are going out now?"

Jeff replied to Billy and Hunter, "Are you two going out?"

After a slight break in the conversation, the small talk continued. Jeff and I both knew they weren't going to confirm that, even though everyone knew it was true. Once we were done with the car, we all made a plan to hang out tomorrow night and they ended up on their way, the Hardys on theirs.

We went back inside to finish cleaning up, and I decided to stick Adam with the dishes, since that was my least favorite chore. I chose to do the laundry instead. I grabbed a few things up along the way, but when I reached the washing machine, I saw my mom standing there, holding my bed sheets. They were definitely covered in more than one boy's 'contributions'. And she did not look happy.

"Is there something more you want to tell me about last night, William?"

Oh no. She used my real name. This was really bad.


	13. Chapter 13

I froze. My mother only used my real name twice before. When she caught me with a porno magazine when I was nine... although irony was rearing its ugly head then, because I was holding it for Adam so he _didn't_ get in trouble. And she also used it when I was thirteen and I broke a vase that had been in the family for generations. I always said that one was partially her fault, though. Why would you put something like that in a living room with two thirteen year old boys running around? That's just _asking_ to get broken.

I decided to use the only defense mechanism I had at the time... play dumb. "Umm... what do you mean?" I asked.

She glared at me even harder, "You _know_ what I mean. You _know_ what that is and I _saw_ you outside with that boy!"

Oh, shit!? She thinks me and Jeff had _sex!?..._ Wait, she _knows_ I'm gay!?... Well, he's supposed to be my 'boyfriend', so what do I say? Do I tell her the truth or play into the lie? And even if I did tell her that I _am_ gay and he was my boyfriend, you don't just go and tell your mom you had _sex..._ And we didn't!... But Jeff and Matt _did,_ and it's not like I can tell her _they_ did it... Oh, this was so confusing! How the hell do I respond to this.

"Uhhh... he's just... very... affectionate. I don't know what that is on there!"

 _"Sure,_ you don't. Just like you're not gay, that was just _affection,_ right?" She shot back. "I don't know how to deal with this right now, William. Just go to your room."

"Are you serious? I'm sixteen, you can't send me to my room still!" I replied.

"I can. And I am." She said, "Go."

I stood there for a second, still stunned at the event, before I turned and ran for my room. I hit my bed and dug my face in the pillow, crying. Soon, I was crying so hard I didn't know if I'd ever stop. How could this be happening to me? I didn't have sex, yet I'm getting in trouble for it! And there's completely legitimate evidence against me, unless I rat out my friends.

A month ago, I wouldn't have even _had_ this problem. I wasn't friends with these people. But then again... I _do_ love my new friends. And if it _wasn't_ for that party at the Hardy's, I would have never realized how I felt for Adam either.

Adam must have heard everything and came to see how I was, because all of a sudden, I felt a hand rubbing my back, comfortingly. I felt like I was looking for some kind of familiarity as my world spun out of control. Everything was slipping away and I was desperately trying to cling to anything around me. So I turned and clung to him instantly, sobbing into his shirt.

I looked to him with tearful eyes, and asked, "What the hell do I do?"

He brushed the tears from my face and replied, "I don't know, baby. I can only tell you what I would do..." he paused to take a big breath and brace himself, "I would tell her about how we feel for eachother."

"Are you _insane?"_

"Possibly, but... we're going to have to lie to a lot of people for awhile. Do we really want to have to lie to our own mother the rest of our lives on top of that? If she loves us, she'll accept us no matter what. If she doesn't accept us, then... well, fuck her! We only have to deal with it from her for a little over a year longer and then we're gone!"

"What if she sends one of us away or puts us into some kind of shock therapy or something? I mean, it's one thing to find out both your sons are gay, but then to find out they're _in love_ with eachother...?"

"Maybe we'll just wait until Jeff and Matt tell their dad and see how that goes first." He replied, in jest.

"The way those two hump like bunnies, I'm sure he already knows." I added, with a small chuckle as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "But Adam... what would I say about the stains? If I tell her about us, she'll think _we_ did it."

"Well, I hate to say it, but... what sixteen year old boy's bed _isn't_ covered in jizz? We're either learning about sex or masturbating constantly. That's a truth she needs to accept." He said, "Also, she should just be happy she has a teenager willing to throw his stuff _into_ the washing machine."

I smiled, before the smile faded, gradually. I couldn't help it. I had too many questions. "What if she kicks us out? What if...?"

"Hey," he started, before cutting me off with a kiss, "It doesn't matter. Whatever happens, we'll deal. We got eachother, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, "You know? I'm not used to _you_ being the composed one and _me_ freaking out. This is weird."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" He kissed me on the top of the head, before adding, "Maybe you should take a nap or something. Try to relax. I'll try to calm Ma down a bit before she heads in here."

He stood up about to walk to the door, but I grabbed his arm, making him turn toward me. "Baby? You know I love you, right? No matter what."

He smiled, before kissing me again, "And I love you. No matter what. Now, will you get some rest, please, and let me work my magic?"

I laid down and sleep came easier than I thought. I think it was because I was exhausted from all the stress in the last few hours. I don't know how he planned to help, but I trusted Adam a lot. He always found a way to get out of trouble.

He saw Ma crying on the couch when he left my room. He walked over to her nervously, before sitting next to her and rubbing her back, much like he did with me. She looked up at him with a look on her face so defeated. He gave a weak smile, trying to tell her it would be okay.

She scoffed, "Where did I go wrong with him, Adam? I took him in when no one wanted him. I gave him everything he ever needed for a happy home. I gave him everything he'd need to get a decent girlfriend! Nice clothes, shoes... So, why's he trying to be a homosexual? Why is he punishing me?"

"He's _not,_ Ma; he's not _'trying'_ to do anything. He's gay. He's just being who he really is. He's doing it to _not_ punish himself anymore. He's not doing it to hurt you. It has nothing to do with you." He said, before taking a big breath. He was nervous, but he had to say it. "And if you're going to hate Jay for that, for liking guys... then you should hate me too... I'm bisexual."

I could hear the slap from my room and it woke me up. I sat up in my bed, shaking like a leaf. What the hell happened? Adam would never hit Ma, so I knew who was on the receiving end. I didn't know what Adam had said, but that information did _not_ go over well with our mother. She had never hit either one of us before.

Adam ran inside the room and grabbed the backpack from the hook on the back of the door. He was opening drawers and throwing whatever he could into the bag.

"I was wrong. We got to go." He said, as he found a duffel bag and began filling that, as well.

"What happened?" I asked, scared out of my mind. I couldn't believe our mother was behaving like this. She was normally a saint! The sweetest lady ever! This was a complete 180.

And Adam's reaction had me scared too. He wanted as far away from her as possible. She would have had to say or do something so vile for him to want to leave. He was his mother's baby. She loved him more than anything. They were almost inseparable.

"I'll tell you in a little bit. Get your shoes on and let's go."

So I did and we left. We didn't know where we were going, but I could tell Adam was holding together by a thread. I had to pull it together and figure something out. Soon.


	14. Chapter 14

We decided to go to Jesse's because he lived closest, but his father answered the door and told us he had sent him to bootcamp for the summer. Which was actually a really good thing for Jesse, because he always talked about joining the military. So then we chose to go to Matt and Jeff's, since it _was_ technically their fault we were in this situation. We went to the door, knocking sheepishly. We didn't want to keep asking them for favors, but they _were_ kind of to blame for all of this, so I told Adam I thought we were entitled to some help. It was a few minutes before Matt answered, "What are you two doing here? You miss us _that_ much already?"

"Well, here's the cliffnotes... My mom found out I was gay because she saw me kiss Jeff. Probably wouldn't have been a big deal, if it hadn't been for _some_ people leaving cum stains all over my bed, so she thinks that we fucked and made said stains. So she flipped out, and we took off." I explained, "We hate to ask, but... can we stay here tonight? Would your dad get mad if we did?"

Jeff's head popped up behind Matt, "Oh my god, Jaseypoo! That's _all_ our fault. I'm so sorry! Of _course_ you two can stay. Our dad didn't mind the last time you were here. And Dad said he'd be working in his tool shed out back all night, anyway... which really means sneaking off to see the secret girlfriend he doesn't want us to know he's had for months." He said, "Oh my god, you guys! Wouldn't it be hilarious if _our_ dad was secretly dating _your_ mom, and they got married, and then we'd _all_ be brothers?"

Matt pulled Jeff into a kiss, and replied, "Your mind disturbs me."

We came in and Adam put our bag on the floor, whipping his hair back as he stood straight up again. That's when we all saw it for the first time, a big bruise forming under his eye. Jeff stepped up to him, putting his hand on the other side of his face, so he could thoroughly inspect it.

"Poor, baby! I can't believe she did that to your beautiful face... and it's _all_ my fault. I'm so, so sorry." He said, kissing his cheek lightly, trying not to hurt Adam more. "I wish I could turn back time."

He gave a weak smile and replied, "It's okay, man. Just give me an aspirin. No need to go quoting Cher at me."

They let us stay in Jeff's room for the night and told us to come down for food whenever we wanted. I wasn't too sure either of us would be hungry today. Jeff and Matt went down to the kitchen, and sat at the table, Matt slamming his head down onto the wooden surface with a groan.

"I feel _so_ bad, Jeff. What do we do? How can we help?"

"I don't think we can until we find out what exactly happened, but right now, we just got to give them their space to figure things out themselves. You never know, this could all be a big blow up now, but things could settle down in the morning."

"I hope so, baby." Matt replied, before asking, "Do you think Dad would ever do that to us if we told him? Hit us?"

Jeff walked over and pulled his brother's head to his chest. He sighed heavily, and answered, "I don't know, babe. I honestly don't know."

I sat the bag down in Jeff's bedroom, and we laid down on the bed, him digging his head into my chest right away. Adam hadn't said a thing since we left the house, except for that little joke to Jeff when we got here. And I'm pretty sure that was just so they didn't worry about him... but I knew they were and I most definitely was. The tears in his eyes were long gone, but they also took that spark they normally had with them. He looked so sad. So lost.

I brushed the hair from his face, seeing the red mark still on his cheekbone, closer this time so I could see it better. How could she do this to her baby? To _my_ baby? But I couldn't focus on that right now, though. I had to push that anger down, not take it out now, and ask, "I heard her hit you. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason."

"Well, I ran away from home. I think I deserve to know why." I replied.

"Because I honestly don't have an answer for you... She _hit_ me, Jay. She fucking _hit_ me! And not a slap either, she full-on punched me in the face... She would _never_ do that. Never in a million _bajillion_ years!" He said, "When I told her I was bi, I expected a huge reaction. Which _is_ what I got, but that's _not_ what I thought would happen... She didn't say a word, she just socked me... then she looked at me and her eyes were... empty. Soulless. She was completely blank."

 _That_ just stumped me. Our mother had the most expressive face ever. You took one passing glance at her and you knew exactly what she was feeling. We used to joke that she should never play poker. We'd say she might as well had what cards she got dealt stamped on her forehead, her poker face was _that_ bad. So for her to have empty eyes, a blank face...? It was unfathomable. Almost as unfathomable to me that she could punch him like that. I _still_ can't believe it happened.

He continued, "Really? The only answer I have is that... the woman I know as my mother would _never_ do that, and I didn't want us to be in that house with... whoever _that_ was. That was a stranger. I didn't feel safe, Jay, I... I don't know. I guess I was just scared..." he paused to take a calming breath, before adding, "God, I hate it, though! I went in there like I would handle everything, and I blew it."

"Oh, baby, you didn't blow it. I hate that this is happening too. I hope all this is is temporary insanity or something. I hope she'll come find us tomorrow and ask us for our forgiveness, and to come home. I know how much this must be hurting you." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"I hope your right. I hope all of that's true. I don't want her to hate me, you know? She's my mommy."

"Yeah, I know, babe."

He had such a child-like quality to the tone of his voice when he had replied to me. I almost felt that I had stolen a sense of innocence from this young man in front of me, making him deal with the situations that I was now. These were situations I've been expecting since I was young and had discovered my sexuality. I knew one day my secret would be revealed, so I guess I was more prepared for it all in a sense. Although, really, I don't think anyone can _ever_ be prepared for having someone in your family, your mother no less, hate you all of a sudden because of _one_ simple fact about you.

I don't know if Adam's even imagined his coming out scenario yet. Or if he thought, because he was bisexual, he didn't have to, maybe...? I just know he's had way less time to think about any of this and this had shocked him too badly having to deal with it so soon. I had a sinking feeling in in stomach that Adam might not stay with me. He might go home.

I wondered really if I could. Yes, I would always appreciate the fact she took me in, but our mother never treated me like a son. It was never a horrible environment, until a few hours ago, but before that, it was one I never belonged in. I was the outcast, the scapegoat... I mean, who _really_ would volunteer to going back to being the punching bag?

I guess that's why it doesn't shock me he wants to go home, after all. He is the baby, the golden boy of the family. Everyone loves him, praises him. He's always been safe, comfortable there. Why would he want to leave all _that_ for me?

I grabbed his face and kissed him, keeping his head steady to look into my eyes, as I broke it, "Hey, I will always love you no matter what. If you want to go back... if you're not ready to leave, then I won't hold it against you. I can wait all the time you want me to... But I don't think I'm going home."

"Well, what are you going to do if you don't?" He asked. I thought about how he worded that for a second, though. 'What are _you_ going to do...?' He didn't say _'we'._ He said _'you'._

"So you _are?"_ I asked, in reply.

He looked down, timidly, "I don't know." was all he said.

I sighed, frustratedly. I'm pretty sure I knew his answer before he did. But maybe, just _maybe,_ if heard my plan, he might change his mind.

"Well, I've been thinking about it since we left... Sean's _always_ asking me if I want to work at his dad's store every summer, so I can ask for that job and hopefully work up to a permanent spot. Also, I could just do odd jobs around the neighborhood - mowing lawns, cleaning pools, whatever... And then, for where to stay, I thought... well, Glenn _is_ moving out of Mark's and going to college, so maybe we... or... well, I guess, _I_ could move in and pay rent there. He'd probably be cool about it. If not, there's always Mick. His girlfriend loves me and she's pregnant, so they could probably use the help."

He sounded almost sad when he replied, "Wow, sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Well, that plan _did_ include you too... it still _can."_ I said. Then, I don't know what made me say it, but I felt I had to add the next part, "I have to say, though, you were the one who wanted to leave, Adam. You were."

"I panicked. When you panic, that fight or flight instinct kicks in. I wasn't going to fight my mom, so I ran! I'm so sorry! It was a bad decision. But it's not like you knew what to do either."

"No, but obviously, if you gave me time to calm down, I could have thought of a plan... like I did." I replied.

"What if she apologizes and wants you home, though? Will you?"

"Honestly, I would for you, but I don't think that would ever happen. I've never really been a part of your family; she kept me around to make _you_ happy. And if you go back, she's not going to worry about or come searching for me. She won't care; I'm not her son. You are the only family she cares about." I said, "But, for _me..._ you're the only family I've ever had. I don't want to lose you, baby."

Things got quiet for a second. His eyes were glistening with tears. I wasn't sure if those were happy tears or sad tears... or maybe both. "I don't know. I just... I need to think about it some more, Jase."

"This isn't the time to follow your brain, Adam! This is the time to follow your heart." I replied, "We might not have time to think about it, either."

He tried to reply, but stopped before he said anything. I knew what he needed time for. He was trying to find a way to let me down. I couldn't understand it. Why would he really want to go back there? To that _'stranger',_ as he called her a few minutes ago? Now, he was willing to severely damage our relationship for _her._ For someone who put the bruise on his face, that was darkening by the second. And who's to say she would even go back to treating him like her baby again?

Or maybe he's not running _back_ to her. Maybe he's running _away_ from the relationship? We said we'd stay together, but I doubted that would happen if he went home. Why couldn't he see our lives were going to be good no matter what, if we had eachother?

What was scaring him so badly? Was it just too much, too soon? But... how? We hadn't even had sex yet. Maybe that's what I needed to do. I needed to prove how devoted I was to him. I looked out of the window, the sun fading on the horizon. I knew if this might be our last night together, I had to make it worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

There wasn't too much to the conversation between Adam and I after that. I think we both needed time away from each other to think about things, so I decided to head downstairs. I saw the brothers in the kitchen so I changed direction for the living room, not sure if I was ready to deal with them yet. How could I answer the questions they had, if I didn't know the answers yet myself?

I sat on the couch, burying my head in my hands, and, without warning, started bawling my eyes out. Before things with Adam, I was pretty good at handling situations and keeping a level head, but _this?_ This was all too much. It was a myriad of emotions surging through me, all exploding at once, and I didn't know how to handle it. I was just so overwhelmed with everything that I didn't know what to do. I could almost feel myself start to hyperventilate, when I felt arms wrap around me and pull my head to their shoulder. I buried my face into his neck and cried, not caring who the hell it was at first. I was just appreciating the comfort when I needed it. But I could tell after a few seconds, from his smell, that it was Jeff. Earthy yet sweet, with a hint of smoke... _Smoke!_ That's what I could use right now.

"Oh god, do you have a cigarette?" I asked him, leaning back to wipe my eyes and look at him.

"Of course, babe. Come on." He replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the backyard. He pushed me down in a lawn chair and sat on the end of it, placing his hands on my knees, as he asked me, "Okay, so what the fuck happened, man?"

"I told you..."

"Not _that._ When you and Adz went upstairs, right before you came down crying like a soap opera star. What happened then?" He asked, before stating, "When you got here, you were upset, but nowhere near like _that._ It had to be something Adam did."

He handed me the cigarette and I grabbed his lighter to light it. I inhaled deeply, hoping that would calm me, before replying, "I think it's just too much for him. We're moving way too fast and he's scared."

"Do _you_ think you're moving too fast?"

"Well, yeah, a little bit, I guess. It hasn't even been a month yet... We haven't even had sex and we are completely changing our lives to be together... But then, at the same time, you can look at all the years we've had before this as lead up to the relationship too. We didn't _have_ to start off learning everything about one other, like a normal couple. We've always known everything about eachother... mostly. It is starting out at a very committed place, and that _can_ be scary, but at the same time, it's amazing because we have what most sixteen year olds are only dreaming of... And obviously, I look at it that way, but he looks at it the first way."

He nodded in agreement, "I can remember it was scary with Matt and me at first. And I told you, he really freaked out for awhile before he came around... It's like you said, it's like starting out years into the relationship already. And that's all been crammed down into... what, three weeks? That's overwhelming. Especially on top of what happened with your mom at the same time. He's just freaking out." He said, "You have to think of it this way... He's at a crossroads and isn't sure which path to take... It's not always easy like it was for Dorothy, you know. She had only two roads and about a hundred munchkins telling her which one to go down. Adam's got a bunch of different ways to go and he's only got his heart to guide him."

"That's the problem, though! He's listening to his brain, _not_ his heart right now and I can't get him to see which one he _should_ be listening to. He says he doesn't know what he wants to do yet, but... I already know. He's going back home. And I already told him I'm not."

"Whoa, fuck... Well, I know you probably already have a 'Plan A' and 'B', but if you ever need somewhere to stay, I'm sure my dad would let you." He replied, grabbing the cig from my fingers and hitting it. "As for Adz, I don't know _what_ his problem is, really. You two are so amazing together... Seriously, you two are the closest thing there is out there to making me believe that soulmates really do exist... other than Matt and me, of course."

That was a nice thing to hear as sort of validation, that maybe I'm not the only one who believes that Adam and I are meant to be together. My big problem was... if Jeff can see this, why couldn't Adam? "You really think so, man?" I asked.

"I'm Jeffery. I know all... I've known ever since I was spying on you two when you got together on my porch. When I saw you two kiss that first time, and he put his forehead to yours, the way you two looked at eachother... I knew that you guys had something special. And remember... he tried to stay away from you right before _that_ too , but he couldn't. Trust me, it'll be the same way, even if he does go back. Probably even worse this time, because you're actually together now... You're _too_ perfect together. He's going to come back to you, I just know it."

"God, I hope you're right... but you have been so far. I got to say, man... you've calmed me down after every bump in the road along the way and, damn, it's been a bumpy ass ride... But, seriously, man, you've been nothing but amazing to me. Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said, as I pulled him forward into a hug. "You're the best friend I've ever had, other than Adam."

"Hey, same here. Well, and Matt." he said, pulling away with a goofy smile.

"But, see? If I can form a friendship this strong in the same amount of time, why can't a relationship be that strong too?" I asked.

He paused momentarily, before grabbing my chin and replying, "It is. But every relationship has hurdles they have to get over. This is just one of those hurdles... Buck up, Jaseypoo. He loves you... Hey, that rhymed!"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly at that. Jeff usually did make me feel better. I just wished that I could find a way to make Adam feel better, to get over all of this too. Little did I know, Matt was trying to at that moment...

He knocked on Jeff's door, and Adam opened it with a defeated look on his face, and asked, "It's not my house. Why are _you_ knocking?"

"Not _my_ room. And it's called common courtesy." Matt said, as Adam flopped back face down onto the mattress. Matt sat down next to him, putting a hand on his back as he asked, "So, what just happened with you two?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"Well, too bad. My house, you're crying on my brother's pillow, and your brother is crying his eyes out downstairs. I should know what's happening."

Adam sighed and sat up, facing Matt, hugging the pillow to his chest. He said, "Basically the problem is... he said he's never going back. And I don't know what I want to do. What Ma did was horrible, yeah, but now that I've calmed down... it's more understandable. What she had to process in that short period of time would drive anyone to act out of character, right?"

"I guess so, but is that bruise on your face right? Getting mad is normal, but to act physically on that is _still_ not okay, no matter what. You gotta know that."

Adam dug his face into the pillow and sighed again, "Yeah, I guess so."

"That's not all it is, is it?" Matt asked, feeling like that was a poor excuse from the other, "What did Jay do?"

"It isn't Jay. It's me." he replied, "I'm scared! It's too much, too quick! And I don't know how to be in a couple like this, let alone with someone I've known every _second_ of my life. He expects it all to come so easily to me, that I can drop every single thing in my life and change it all for him, when I was still getting used to what we already had."

"Oh shit, okay..." Matt started, standing up and grabbing Adam's shoulders so he would look him, "I was going through something like this. I had already freaked out about me and Jeff's first kiss for so long. It took me _months_ to straighten out how I felt and tell him I wanted to be together. And when we finally did, Jeff thought that I was okay with everything, but it took awhile to adjust. Because you _are_ starting out very knowing of eachother, it's scary."

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed, "It's like we're already married and it's terrifying!"

Matt sat back down and grabbed Adam's hands, "It is, sweetie. But it's fucking _wonderful_ too. You are lucky enough to have found the person you were supposed to be with so early. You two are amazing together, and I _know_ you know it. So, stop looking at it like something scary, man, it's a blessing."

Adam stayed quiet for a minute, before responding, "Maybe you're right. I think I just need to sleep on it."

Adam laid back down on the bed and Matt smoothed his hair down, before replying, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You want me to send you up something? Hot chocolate?"

"Ooh, yeah! That would be good." He answered through a yawn, and his eyes fluttered closed. All the exhaustion of the day had sent Adam off to dream land, finally. I think everyone could agree that he could use it. Matt threw a blanket over his shoulders and left the room, running into Jeff outside the doorway.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"He's flipping out. I got him to sleep on it and promised cocoa when he wakes up. So he'll definitely be in a more warm and accepting place then. But we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."

Jeff hugged himself to Matt, and said, "They can't break up, Matty. They're like the blonde version of us."

"I know, baby, I know." he said, not sure about the other's statement or where his mind travelled. He just kept on stroking Jeff's hair, much like he did with Adam's seconds before. One thing was for sure, as much work as he and his brother did helping them get together, Matt wasn't about to let them break up. No, sir. Not if he had anything to say about it.


	16. Chapter 16

I let Adam sleep for a while longer before I brought him the hot chocolate that Matt had promised him. I hated trying to wake him up, because he was always super grouchy when I did. And this was going to be _so_ much worse because Adam thought that he _did_ have a reason to be mad, whatever that was. I still wasn't one hundred percent clear on that. I know it seemed like he was mad at me for not wanting to come home but honestly, it seemed like he was more mad at himself for not wanting to leave than anything else.

I shook him gently and he groaned in resistance, pulling the blanket up closer to his face. I shook him again, trying to coax him from sleep by saying, "Hey, c'mon, babe. You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

He peeked out slowly, from behind the blanket, replying in a very childish manner, "Cocoa?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "Listen, I am so sorry that I upset you. If you really want me to go back home with you, I will. We don't have too long before we both go to college or whatever anyway, so i guess I can deal. She just made me _so_ angry doing what she did to you."

He sat up and grabbed the drink from me, replying, "I know. I'm sorry too. I just don't know what I would do there without you... but I don't really know how to live without Ma either. I felt torn... But I think that maybe I just overreacted about that. And I know I under-reacted about some things too."

He took a sip and I leaned in and kissed him, getting a nice chocolatey Adam taste. _Ooh_! Chocolatey Adam... there's an idea for later.

"Have I made Jeff and Matt really angry? Staying up here, moping?" He asked.

"No. You know they care, babe. They just hope that everything works out in the end." I said, moving to sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Mmm. Me too." He said, snuggling up to me.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Matt were on the living room couch, making out, when they heard the screen door to the back porch slam shut. _Oh shit_! Their dad was home. They jumped away from eachother as far as they could and then Matt thought to spring up to intercept him in the kitchen, knowing the living room had to smell like sweat and sex.

"Hey Daddy. I thought you were going to be out in the shed, working on a project tonight." He had tried to corner him into the kitchen, but he was making a bee line the moment he walked in.

"I am. I'm just coming in to grab something." he said, heading toward the stairs, so he could get something from his room. That's when they heard a loud bang from up there. He looked over and saw Jeff on the couch. "Alright, boys. You hiding girls up there?"

Jeff nearly burst out with laughter. Yes, him and Matt did both do things with the occasional female, but they were both _way_ more into guys. Eachother, more specifically. They just didn't want their dad to know that yet. Well, not _really_... Jeff had mentioned before that he wanted to tell his father, but Matt wanted to do it together, and he just wasn't ready yet. So Jeff was waiting for him, although he didn't know how well he was successfully hiding it anymore. He was a free spirit. He didn't want to be restricted.

So, Jeff thought that maybe when he told his dad about Adam and I, he could see how he reacted to us being gay. And then, if his dad was accepting of us than maybe he would be accepting of them.

"No, Dad. Here's the situation..." Jeff started, getting up from the couch and bringing his back dad over to sit down. He told his father all about our mom hitting Adam because we were gay. He knew that his dad wouldn't be happy with the actions of our mother. He had always been very adamantly against child abuse. But he really didn't expect him to explode with anger like he did.

"Are you kidding me? _And_ he's got a shiner from it? Oh, don't wait up, boys. That woman's gonna get a piece of my mind!" He stormed off the couch, grabbing his keys and heading out the front door. His engine started and his tires squealed out of the driveway. _Oh man_. What was about to happen?

Adam and I heard the slam of the door and his truck burst off down the block like a bull after a matador, barreling with rage toward a target. We hadn't realized their dad was home yet. We rushed down the stairs and asked what had happened, worried his dad was angry about us there or, even worse, had caught them.

"Well, he's not mad about you. But he is rather mad as to why you're here." Matt answered. "I think he went to go tell off your mom for that bruise on your face."

" _God_! I don't want that! I just want everyone to forget about it and be happy again." Adam whined, collapsing on the couch.

"Sorry, you got our daddy fighting for you now... Now it's a _real_ fight." He replied. And, _boy_ , was he right.

Their father knocked on our door and Ma answered after a minute. She looked disheveled and worn, like she had been up all night drinking. Smelled like it too. She invited him in but he just stood by the door, closing it politely behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked, with an exhausted sigh, probably too tired to give a crap about niceties at the moment.

"I'm Gil, Matt and Jeff's daddy..."

"Oh, you _are_!" she yelled. "Well, I want you to keep your slutty ass son away from mine, trying to turn him into a faggot like him!"

"Now which 'slutty son' are you talking about, lady? And which son of yours?"

"Jeff. I saw him kissing my boy, Jason, and then to find those _stains_..."

"Well, he didn't tell me all _that_." he mumbled, before asking her, "So, if he kissed Jay, then why did you punch the other son?"

"It's a long story, sir. Why don't you mind your own business?"

"It _is_ my business!" He yelled, seething as he was getting closer to her, in her face. "It's my business as a father when it involves my boys and it's my business as a father when I see anyone abusing their child! Now, I don't want to see another bruise on either one of those boys, or I will call the cops on you myself. You understand me?"

"So you don't care that your boys are faggots?"

"Neither one of them has told me yet, but... no, I don't give a damn who they are with, as long as they treat them right. They're a good human being. _That's_ what matters. _That's_ what tells me I did my job." He said, turning toward the door, "Now, I'm as serious as a heart attack, you hear me? One bruise, I will call the cops for child abuse on you."

"I get it."

He began to turn the knob when he turned back to her and asked, "Do you even feel bad about what you did? At _all_?"

She collapsed down onto the couch and sighed, "More than you will ever know. I just wanted... _more_ from them. You know?"

He understood, for sure. He wanted to see grandkids to spoil some day in the future and that chance was growing less and less the more he noticed in his sons. But he wasn't going to _resent_ them for it. Besides, he had been reading a lot more about it since his suspicions arose and knew just because you're homosexual doesn't mean you can't have a child you share DNA with. And even not, _if_ they adopted... just because they did, would that make anyone love the kid less? No!

Their mom would just have to take time to adjust to the idea. And it was clear she was going to need some time. He just hoped it wasn't too long.

Meanwhile, as their dad left our house, we were all sitting in the living room, patiently... or not so patiently... at his house, waiting for his return. Jeff didn't seem worried, but, then again, when did he ever? Matt was looking out of the window, biting his nails anxiously. And Adam was curled up on the other end of the couch from me, trying not to look guilty about the whole thing, although no one blamed him.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Matt asked.

"It takes a while to hide a body." Jeff replied, laughing, as everyone's unamused stares blazed back into him. "Okay, not the time for _that_ joke, but... come on, guys. Everything's fine. You know Dad would never do anything bad. Just gave her a good taking to and he's most likely on his way back as we speak."

"You're probably right. We all need to relax." I said.

But we didn't. Matt was now pacing back and forth and glancing out the window so frequently, he almost reminded me of an excited dog seeing his master come home. Only that hasn't happened yet, and didn't for another half an hour.

When his dad pulled up, they both rushed out to the front yard to greet him. He said he didn't do anything to her, just told her the authorities would be involved if there was a next time. But he said he doubted there would be; she was remorseful and wanted her boys home, he could tell.

"She _did_ say something interesting though, Jeffery..." Their dad started, turning to face him. "She told me to keep my slut of a son away from hers. You want to explain that for me?"

Jeff's eyes went wide, and he inhaled deeply, letting out a slow, calming release. "Well, Dad... I'm gay." He admitted.

"No, not _that_. I don't care about _that_... Son, are you a slut?"

Jeff's demeanor instantly relaxed, smiling widely as he replied, "No, Dad. I'm not a slut."

"Uhhh, actually... me and Jeff are together." I said.

But Matt put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head, before adding, "No, Jay. It's okay... We gotta tell him the truth."

Jeff stared at his brother with, I think, the first unsure look in his eyes that I had ever seen. "Matty, are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm positive about this." He replied, before turning to face his father, and saying, "Dad... Jeff and I have something to tell you..."


	17. Chapter 17

Adam and I snuck upstairs to give Matt, Jeff and their dad some privacy. It had been almost fifteen minutes and there hadn't been any yelling yet, so that was a good sign. Besides, Gil was _way_ more accepting of their sexuality, so hopefully he was supportive of their relationship. I'm sure there would be reluctance. It's not every day you come across a relationship like ours, so it wasn't something that people envisioned actually happened. It would definitely take a while to get used to on their father's part, that's for sure.

"How do you think it's going down there?" Adam asked.

"Their dad is awesome. He'll be okay with it." I replied.

"I hope so. Then maybe he can help our mom understand."

"Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Just because he's okay with it, doesn't mean he's going to be able to teach classes on the subject or anything. I mean, it's not like there will magically be a 'My Sons Are Fucking 101' afterwards he can take her to."

There was a light knock at the door before they both came in. We were trying to read their expressions to gain an idea of the outcome of their confession, but I couldn't tell. I asked how it went, to which Matt answered, "Fine. He's not thrilled, said it would take some time to get used to. But he also said if it makes us happy, then he's happy for us."

"Just no making out when there's company." Jeff added, "And we got _him_ to confess about his secret relationship too."

"Oh really? Did he say who?" Adam asked, intrigued.

"He's with Jericho's mom." Matt replied, with a big, goofy smile, obviously proud of his father's conquest. "Went back over to her place."

"Oh shit. No way? She's _hot_. Score one for Gil." Adam said, with a matching smile.

The brothers collapsed on a couch in the corner, Jeff putting his head on Matt's shoulder. He said to him, "See? I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah. You were right, baby. You _usually_ are. I gotta remember that more often." He said, smiling down at Jeff before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Just a few quick pecks, but as it started to deepen, I interjected, "Hey! No making out in front of company!"

Jeff responded with a middle finger and kept going for a minute longer before finally separating. "Not _our_ company, Jaseypoo."

It was encouraging to us to see their dad be so embracing of the whole thing. It gave Adam and I a small glimmer of hope for us in the future too. I could definitely see a small weight being lifted off of Adam's shoulders as well. He was smiling, laughing, almost back to normal again. At least, for the moment.

It was getting late though and it had been a draining day for all of us. The brothers retreated to Matt's room and Adam and I began to get ready for bed. Jeff's room didn't have an air conditioner so we stripped down to our boxers and got under the thin sheets.

He turned towards me and his arms darted around my waist, immediately pulling me closer to him. My head buried in his neck and began planting light kisses up and down the length of it. He shivered in delight, and his arm travelled up and pulled my head into a kiss.

Things became heated quickly. He had a firm grip on my ass and was pulling himself into me, grinding against me with a feverish glaze in his eyes. He then moved to get on top of me and his hand grabbed my hard on through the thin material of my underwear, stroking me lightly for a second, before delving inside.

"Baby, slow down. We have as much time as you want." I said, as he attacked my neck.

"Don't want to wait anymore. I want you, baby." He said in between pecks and licks.

"You mean, you're ready?" I asked, needing confirmation.

He backed away slightly to look in my eyes, "I'm ready."

I was ecstatic. He wanted to have sex finally. No denying that was my intention tonight, just in case things didn't go so well and this was my only shot. Which sounds horrible, I know. But I just so desperately wanted my first to be with the first person I have ever loved. And I knew he did too.

I rolled him around so I was on top now and I kissed my way down his body, nibbling and sucking at his hot spots in the process. I reached his boxers and inched them down slowly, teasing around his crotch as I did. I figured not too much teasing this time, so I went straight for it, wrapping my lips around the head and working the rest with my hand, stroking it faster and faster. He was squirming, writhing around and moaning loudly with ecstasy. His hands travelled to my hair tugging it hard as my mouth moved down the shaft and back up, circling the tip and causing him to buck upwards. I knew I would probably have to stop then, so I did, earning a loud groan of disappointment.

"Well, we don't want things to end _too_ early, now, do we?"

He just gave a low growl and flipped me over, biting at my collarbone instantly, knowing how much it drives me wild. His tongue trailed down my body slowly, delving briefly into my navel making my hand grab his hair, and buck up slightly into him. He looked up at me with that devilish smile and began kissing and biting my hip, making his way closer and closer to my swollen, aching member.

He licked slowly up the length, before engulfing the head and moving back down at a snail's pace. I could hear fumbling next to the bed and opened my eyes as much as I could muster to see him grabbing a bottle of lubricant and popping it open. He put it down on the bed and began focusing more at the task at hand... or _at mouth_ , I should say, earning a groan of appreciation from me.

He was working at a faster pace, stroking with his hand what he couldn't fit inside. His tongue slid into the slit, making me grab and pull at his golden locks and moan his name. That's when I felt his fingers circling my hole, coating it with that cool oil. I expected to feel his fingers push their way inside next, but I bucked forward in surprise when I felt his mouth leave my cock and his tongue instantaneously make the trip inside instead.

"Oh god. Oh _shit_." I mumbled, biting at my lip. I know we'd gotten close with the Hardy brothers, but this was a moment too intimate to have them listening in on. So I tried to remain as quiet as possible as his name poured from my lips in ecstasy. "Oh, Adam, baby. Love you so much, fuck."

His tongue could do amazing things, flicking back and forth with a speed I could only compare to birds wings. He then began slowing down and moving in circles, changing patterns and speed frequently, keeping my nerves tingling with surprise. When he discovered that spot, my hips shot off the mattress, now calling out and not caring about the decibel I produced. "Baby, right there. Right _there_. Just like that. Oh, _god_!"

My hand shot behind me, searching for the headboard that was normally there on my bed, before remembering we weren't at home. I chuckled to myself briefly, feeling very foolish with these actions, but those feelings faded quickly when his tongue's speed increased again.

I pulled his hair, but then released, patting the top of his head, "Baby, stop. Stop! I'm going to come."

He came back up and kissed me passionately, before moving back to look into my eyes, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked.

"Probably... I don't know... maybe doggy style? I heard... like, that's least painful for you, you know... for your first time, and everything." He replied, awkwardly.

"Okay, yeah. We can always change it up if we don't like it, right?"

"Umm... yeah. Yeah... do you really know any positions? You know, for... guys?"

I laughed, slightly. I hadn't thought about it before. Adam had probably not watched too much gay porn in his life. Luckily, I had. Not that I was porn freak or anything, but... hey, I'm a 16 year old boy. "I think I can manage."

He got up off of me so I could move around to all fours. I heard the bottle open, and I felt his fingers circling my hole again, two diving in almost immediately. Luckily, his tongue had stretched me enough already, but I know he wanted to find his target once more before sticking it in. It didn't take him long, and he pulled out the second he found it, lining up eagerly the second he had.

"You ready, baby?" He asked.

I just licked my lips and nodded, definitely as eager as he was. He began pushing in slowly, centimeter by centimeter, constantly pausing and asking if I was alright. I kept telling him I was fine and to continue, but he'd still stop about every second to check.

"Adam! I'm fine! Now, you stick your dick _all the fucking way_ inside of me already, god dammit, and wait for me to tell you to move. Got it?"

He was a little over halfway inside already and he pushed the rest of the way in slowly, before confirming, "Got it."

It was definitely a new feeling and it took a minute to get adjusted to the sensation. I gave him the green light and he began thrusting gently, his breath increasing almost instantly. His pace soon followed, getting faster and faster. He was searching again for my prostate, the pleasure he was feeling obviously making it harder to concentrate than he thought it would be. His eyes closed and his lip got trapped between his teeth, focusing as best he could. It worked though because next thrust hit that spot dead on.

My eyes threw themselves as wide open as they could, and I yelped out in pleasure. "Oh, _fuck_! Babe! There, there, _there, there_...!"

I had never felt anything like that. He'd played around with my prostate before, but this was on a _whole_ different level. Pleasure so intense I thought I might pass out right there beneath him.

"God, I think... I'm gonna..." he struggled to get out through grunts and groans.

"Stop!" I cried out, and he paused instantaneously.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"No." I confirmed, "I just want to switch positions so I can see your face."

He smiled widely and pulled out, as I flipped around. He tried to stick his cock right back in as quickly as possible, but stumbled and fell into me first, before achieving his goal and entering me to the hilt. He moved my legs up to his shoulders, making it more comfortable for the both of us, and giving him more leverage. He began moving slowly again, before building up momentum gradually. I locked hands behind his head, keeping gaze with him, before bringing him down into a kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, our breath mingling as we panted and whined in delight. He moved my leg a bit and that's when he hit that spot again, making me scream out.

"Oh _fuck_ , baby! Can't last much longer if you keep squeezing down on me like that." he grunted against my ear.

"I'm close anyway." I replied.

He took that as the okay to finish and he began hitting my prostate faster and harder than he ever had before. I was yelling in absolute ecstasy, clawing at his back, trying hard not to pass out overloading on pleasure as he hit that perfect spot inside me every single time.

"I fucking love you, Jason." Adam said, before he kissed me and released into me, muffling his cries into my mouth. He kept going though and grabbed my hard on, stroking me until I finished too. He rolled off and onto his back, finding it hard to catch his breath as he lied there. I rolled toward him, running my hand down the side of his face, taking in as much as possible.

"I love you too, you know." I said, realizing I hadn't gotten a chance to say it back when he did.

He rolled toward me now and we gazed at eachother in adoration and exhaustion. "I know." he said, yawning and nuzzling his head into the pillow a little. "I'm so glad this was with you, Jay."

"I am too." I replied, as my eyes fluttered closed, unable to stay awake any longer.

Merely hours ago, I thought this was going to be one of the worst days of my life. Now, it was, by far, the best. Now, I had lost my virginity to the man I loved. _Finally_.

It was one more milestone for the both of us. And we both knew that even though this was great, it was no reason to rest easy. There was still a _big_ hurdle to overcome. And that hurdle's name was ' _Mother'._


End file.
